<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Owl's Intuition // George Weasley by abald0204</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286321">An Owl's Intuition // George Weasley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abald0204/pseuds/abald0204'>abald0204</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Firewhiskey (Harry Potter), First Kiss, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Prefects, Karaoke, Light Angst, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Pranks, Quidditch World Cup, Slow Burn, Stubborn, The Burrow (Harry Potter), The Marauder's Map, Triwizard Tournament, Truth or Dare, Veritaserum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abald0204/pseuds/abald0204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is just about the strangest place on Earth. To most young witches and wizards, it is home. One of those witches includes Olive Pearson, a proud Ravenclaw. Friend to the "Golden Trio," Olive has been in the care of the Weasleys after her parents were killed by death eaters. As she prepares to enter her fourth year at Hogwarts, new drama arises surrounding the Weasleys: Olive fancies George; kind of. She tends to be a magnet for trouble, so how bad can this go?</p><p>---<br/>This book will be based on the movies, so some parts of the books will be missing. I am doing this so more people can identify with the book :) </p><p>All rights to the Wizarding World belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not support or agree with the beliefs held by J.K. Rowling. All witches and wizards are welcome here; this is a safe space for all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang/Fleur Delacour, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Burrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic, so please be gentle. I am very fragile, but also if you have any recommendations or corrections, please feel free to leave them. Once again, I would like to reiterate that I do not support JK Rowling or her extremely transphobic tweets and statements. All people are welcome here.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>backstory! molly is a queen! bossy hermione! sassy harry and ron!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Burrow has been the home to the young Olive Pearson for as long as she could really remember. As original members of Dumbledore's Army during the First Wizarding War, her parents were killed by death eaters. Her mother, Sandra, had been close with Molly Weasley since their formative years at Hogwarts. Without hesitation, Molly took young Olive in as her own; per the request of Sandra in her final moments. Olive is in the same year as the youngest Weasley boy, Ronald. They grew up sharing birthday parties because Ron was one day older than her. That would be something he would hold over her for the rest of their lives. </p><p>Olive is closest to the youngest and only Weasley girl, Ginny. They spend most of their time together bullying the older boys, helping Molly tame her bustling home, or practicing quidditch. Olive usually stuck to being a Seeker while Ginny played as a Chaser. The boys joined them occasionally and they would play against each other.</p><p>---</p><p>This summer, all Fred, George, and Ron could talk about was going to the Quidditch World Cup. Molly and Arthur surprised the whole family after such a successful year at Hogwarts when they picked the rowdy lot up at Kings Cross Station at the beginning of summer. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger also received invitations, seeing as how they tended to stick with Ron in all their adventures. If they weren't inside the house being forced to help out with chores, they were on their homemade quidditch pitch practicing. Olive enjoyed quidditch, but couldn't help but think their frequent practicing was a bit silly. </p><p>"They know they aren't competing in the Cup, right?" Olive asked Ginny.</p><p>"No, I firmly believe that my brothers have a fantasy that they will be invited to play and they MUST be ready at any given moment," Ginny replied with a giggle.</p><p>"It's so funny to watch Ron play against Fred and George," Olive commented. "He may have a little experience and vast knowledge on the sport, but it's nothing compared to the loads of practice the twins have."</p><p>"Ron likes to pretend that he's been playing since Harry made the team your first year," Ginny replied. </p><p>"Speaking of Harry..."</p><p>"No, I will not go into that with you, Olive. I don't know what you want me to say! The boy seems to have no idea I even want to be his friend, let alone anything else." Ginny has had a little 'thing' for Harry since they met on his way to Hogwarts for the first time, a year before she was even a student. To make matters more confusing, he saved her life in the Chamber of Secrets during her first year. He didn't talk to her for a few months (not on purpose, Olive later found out) and Hermione worked alongside Olive to eventually got it through his thick skull that Ginny just wanted things between them to be normal once more. Harry felt terrible and didn't realize that he was making feel Ginny bad so he was overly-kind to her. That freaked her out because Ron started to notice how Harry's attitude towards his sister had shifted and he would constantly be cutting into conversations or pulling one of them away. Ron believes it is his duty to protect his little sister from everything, especially after Tom Riddle's manipulation of Ginny just two short years ago. They ended the previous year on good terms, but he was still acting slightly strange. Olive knew that one day they would fall for each other. Harry and Ginny always seemed to be in brighter spirits around each other, even if it was always awkward.</p><p>"You know Harry is a very good friend of mine Ginny, but there is a reason he was sorted into Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw. He can be quite dense. Give him time and he will eventually understand what he is missing." Olive winked at Ginny as she went to see if Molly needed any help inside.</p><p>---</p><p>"Hello dear," Molly shouted from the kitchen.</p><p>"Hi, Mrs. Weasley. How are you today?"</p><p>"Well, my family is happy and healthy, my husband is away at work, and the weather is gorgeous today. I would say I am doing very well, and you?" Her voice rang with cheer. It seemed as though nothing could bring Molly's mood down.</p><p>"I'm okay," Olive replied. She had been meaning to talk to Molly for a week or s. She was getting nervous about going away. She had never really gone on vacation. When the Weasleys went to Egypt, Olive went to stay with the Lovegood family for the summer.</p><p>Molly took a seat at her table as she cast a spell to finish cleaning her stove. "Tell me what's bugging you, sweetie."</p><p>"I'm a little nervous. I feel like this coming fourth year is going to be really complicated and I don't want to let my parents down. I think I selected classes that are too hard for me. I want them to be proud of me, Molly." A tear escaped Olive's eye and Mrs. Weasley quickly wiped it away.</p><p>"Oh, sweet girl, your mother and your father would be so proud, no matter what happens. As far as classes go, you are far too smart to fail. If you need to worry about anyone failing, worry about Fred and George," she said with a warm smile. "I do love my boys, but those two will worry me to the end of my days." Molly pulled Olive into a hug and comforted her nerves. If anyone could make Olive feel better, it would always be Mrs. Weasley.</p><p>---</p><p>The time had come for their World Cup adventure. Before she could sit up in bed, Hermione barged into hers and Ginny's quarters.</p><p>"WAKE UP! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" Hermoine is a very punctual person, so running around waking everyone up was extremely on-brand for her. She must have gotten in this morning without telling anyone. As Olive and Ginny finally starting heading down the stairs for breakfast, Olive could hear Harry and Ron complaining.</p><p>"Why is that girl so bloody loud?" Olive knew that was definitely Ron. Out of everyone in their friend group, he hates mornings the most. Throughout their third year, the only reason Ron would be on time in the mornings was to get breakfast. But even those mornings were few and far between.</p><p>"I understand she is trying to be helpful, but Lord, she sounds like my aunt," Harry yawned out as he opened their door to walk down the stairs.</p><p>"I HEARD THAT," called Hermione from the front door.</p><p>"Sorry 'Mione," Harry grumbled. She rolled her eyes as the rest of her friends trudged down the stairs.</p><p>---</p><p>The lot was finally out of the house, only running fifteen minutes behind schedule. On Weasley time, they were about five minutes ahead of schedule. The girls hung back together while the twins, Harry, Ron, and Mr. Weasley hiked upfront.</p><p>"It's about time," called an older man standing next to a tree.</p><p>"Amos, great to see you old friend. Sorry to keep you waiting, this lot isn't known for being morning people," Mr. Weasley shook his friend's hand as the girls caught up to the rest of the group. No one seemed to know where they were going but Mr. Weasley and Amos.</p><p>"Where are my manners?! Children, this is Amos Diggory." <em>Diggory. </em>The name sounds quite familiar, but Olive couldn't quite remember why. He was a friendly-looking fellow with light brown hair with a few grey streaks and rectangular glasses.</p><p>That was until a beautiful brunette boy floated down from the trees above them. </p><p>"Hello young man, you must be Cedric," Arthur said with a grin. The boy called Cedric nodded and grinned at the Weasleys and company.</p><p>The girls gave each other a knowing glance. Cedric is one of the most popular incoming 7th years. He is the Seeker and captain of the Hufflepuff quidditch team. It also helps that he is quite easy on the eyes. He was a tall, lean boy with dark brown hair and stormy eyes. Ginny winked at Olive.</p><p><em>Well</em>, Olive thought,<em> this will certainly be an interesting trip</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. World Cup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>quidditch! cedric! portkey! face paint!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After hiking, hiking, and more hiking, the group arrived at a boot on a hill.</p><p>"This is what we came for? A boot?" Olive and Harry looked at each other with very confused looks on their faces. </p><p>"No you idiots, it's a portkey," Hermoine said without even looking at them. She knew them far too well. For being muggle-born, she caught onto the witchy stuff super quickly. Olive knew of portkeys, she just thought it would be more spectacular than an old boot.</p><p>"You have to grab it," Cedric said at an almost whisper. His hand ran past the small of her back as he slipped past her. She was taken aback for a moment but then realized that they were all holding the shoe already. </p><p>"What's the holdup, Pearson?" George asked sarcastically. "Does pretty boy Diggory have you flustered?" She immediately felt her cheeks turn pink. Cedric, thankful, didn't comment.</p><p>She placed her hand on the boot and they starting spinning at a rapid pace. Olive thought she might be sick and Hermione looked like she shared the same sentiment. Her cheeks were tinted yellowish-green instead of their typical rose. They seemed to be spinning for several hours before they were abruptly thrown off the boot and onto the ground. </p><p>"Ouch!" Hermoine and Ron were thrown in the same spot, colliding on impact. He mumbled an apology to her as he helped her off the ground.</p><p>"Is everyone okay?" Olive called as she looked for the rest of her lot. </p><p>"Ya, fine," Harry responded with a strained and slightly irritated voice. He probably was still recovering from the force of the impact. Olive could live the rest of her life without ever traveling by portkey again and that seemed the reaction of her friends as well.</p><p>Cedric, Amos, and Arthur floated down towards the fallen lot gracefully. </p><p>"It takes some practice, but you'll learn how to adjust. Portkey travel definitely isn't the most comfortable," Cedric chuckled as he helped Ginny up. Ginny, on the other hand, was physically unable to speak as she reached for his hand. Olive laughed to herself quietly at the thought of Ginny being so quiet.</p><p>"Something funny?" George was standing right behind her dusting off his sweater. He was so tall compared to her, probably by a whole head. Over the summer, George decided to let his hair grow to look different from his brother but Fred ended up joining in on the idea. Ron joined in on the fun and even wrote a letter to Harry telling him to do the same. Mrs. Weasley tried to cut their hair, but she gave up by the beginning of July. His bright red hair stopped just above his shoulders. </p><p>"Oh nothing," she said. "It's just funny to see Ginny so flustered."</p><p>"Agreed, this might be the first time she hasn't had something to say."</p><p>"Don't forget when she met Harry the first few times," Olive reminded George.</p><p>"Ah, how could I forget! The poor girl was a mute around him until just this summer," George chuckled. His laugh was deep; it seemed to hold joy in its purest form. Olive sort of liked the sound of his laugh.</p><p>"Alrighty, everyone! Please follow me to our tent," Arthur said as he beckoned the group to follow him.</p><p>The whole lot followed Arthur after saying goodbye to the Diggory men, who were staying elsewhere on the grounds. They walked quickly but tried their best to take it all in. It was a beautiful sight. All the teams had their groups of fans who were decked out in face paint, shirts, sweaters, hats, you name it. People were singing, dancing, talking, and overall having a very good time. Eventually, they stopped walking and Mr. Weasley showed them into a tiny-looking tent. As they stepped inside the tent, the use of magic was apparent as there were several bedrooms, a full kitchen, and a dining area all in view. </p><p>"I love magic," Harry whispered as he went to set his things on a bunk.</p><p><em>So do I, Harry. So do I</em>, Olive thought in agreement.</p><p>"Ladies, your room is over there," Mr. Weasley said as he pointed to his left. "Boy, you are to the right. Please behave yourselves or your mother will never let us leave her supervision again." Out of the two, Mr. Weasley was always more forgiving of their pranks and shenanigans.</p><p>"Don't worry about us, dad," Fred said cheerfully. "It's the ladies you gotta watch. A lot of eligible young men here and this lot might lose their heads."</p><p>"Shut it, you twat. We are perfectly capable of handling ourselves," Ginny snapped.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sure Diggory would agree," George remarked, waggling his eyebrows at his sister. Ginny tried to slap her brother's head, but her father stopped them.</p><p>"Enough you three! I want you ALL to behave. Now please get ready so we can go watch the first match!" Mr. Weasley was quite skilled at settling his children down. Or maybe the mention of quidditch was enough to push aside the sibling arguing.</p><p>---</p><p>The group walked up the stairs of the arena dressed in fun hats and silly face paint, "professionally" done by George. Olive let him paint a little Irish flag on her cheek.</p><p>~</p><p>"Hold still, Pearson," George mumbled as he gingerly held her face. He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.</p><p>"I'm not moving Weasley. You just need a steadier hand," Olive retorted. His hands were so large and rough; calloused from his years on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Yet, his grasp was so delicate, almost as if he didn't want to break her. His eyes were intensely focused on her left cheek, swiping the cold paints across her face.</p><p>"Talking is moving, so I am going to have to politely ask you to shut up." That she did and he finished the little flag that matched the t-shirt she purchased with Hermoine and Ginny at the shop outside the arena. </p><p>~</p><p>As they walked up the stairs to get to their seats, an annoying voice called from below them.</p><p>"Pottah, why are you sitting so high up? You won't be able to see the game. This makes sense though, they are the cheapest ticket that Weasley could afford." Draco Malfoy is a severe pain in the arse and he was proud of it.</p><p>"Draco, that is no way to talk to someone," Lucius Malfoy said, swatting his son's hand. "Enjoy the game, Weasleys." He simply ignored the presence of Olive, Harry, and Hermione. Typical.</p><p>Draco said something else that Olive didn't catch because she felt George shift next to her and start heading down the stairs with Fred following him by a step.</p><p>"Where are you two going? The game is going to start soon," Olive said, grabbing his arm. She quickly let it go once he looked down at her hands.</p><p>"To teach that brat a lesson," George said with rage building beneath his hazel eyes. Olive watched his muscles tense in his arms. Both he and Fred could definitely do some damage to little Malfoy Jr.</p><p>"Easy tiger," Mr. Weasley called to his son. "No need for any unnecessary rough-housing. Let's head up to our seats."</p><p>---</p><p>After another flight or two of stairs, the group found their place. The Diggory men were already waiting for them. No one sat once the teams starting flying in. All ten of them held onto the safety bars for dear life as they watched in anticipation. Cheering, booing, and obscene yelling all commenced as they watched the game. It was nice to see her friends let loose, especially Harry. He has been put in extremely dangerous situations far too many times for a boy his age. Olive worries that her friend is relied on too much at Hogwarts. She doesn't want him to be forced to grow up so quickly. For goodness sake, the boy is only 14. </p><p>After the match, the lot headed back to their magical tent. It wasn't long until Ron started spewing statistics about different teams and players. He was especially hung up on the Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum.</p><p>"Who is this Krum bloke?" Olive asked, thoroughly confused as to why Ron loves him so much seeing as how he plays against his favorite team, the Chuddley Canons.</p><p>"Oh, don't get him started," Ginny said, rubbing her temples. It was obvious that she had heard Ron's speech about Krum all too many times. Olive gave Ginny an apologetic glance.</p><p>"Viktor Krum is the greatest Seeker to ever play the noble game of Quidditch, Liv! He is not just an athlete...," Ron started.</p><p>"... he's an artist. We know Ron," Fred finished for his younger brother. "If I didn't know any better, I might think your in love with him, mate."</p><p>"Someone's smitten," Ginny added. </p><p>Outside there was crashing and banging, but Olive wrote it off as celebration. That was until Mr. Weasley stormed in with a look of sheer panic on his face.</p><p>"Everyone pack. Now. Something is wrong and we need to leave." His instructions were clear and everyone ran to pack their bags.</p><p>As they stepped outside, they saw what Mr. Weasley was talking about. People were screaming in fear and running to find their loved ones so they could escape the madness. Across the field, Olive could make out fires being set with torches to any tent in the way. The sky was menacing and there was a faint shape in the clouds but before Olive could make out what it was, she was knocked out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Awake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>head ouchie! george! family picture! fourth year!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olive awoke in George's arms. She couldn't remember what had happened but when she looked around, she wished she hadn't opened her eyes at all. Everything around her had been burned and looted. Tents were turned to ashes and it looked less like a celebration and more like a battleground. </p><p>"George," Olive whispered.</p><p>Before she could finish her thought, George looked down at her and finished it for her. "Keep your eyes closed and don't move, Olive. You were knocked out and hit your head pretty bad. Worse than I can fix. Mum can fix it when we get home, but we can't leave until dad has finished speaking to his superiors." Her head was being supported but his hands and she was laying down between his long legs. Every inch of her body hurt. She felt bruises forming and the sting of open cuts getting exposed to the ashy air.</p><p>Olive stayed quiet as she tried to remember the events leading up to her injury. She remembered Ron, Harry, and the twins singing their praises for Viktor Krum, Ginny taunted her brothers as normal, and she was sitting down to talk with Hermione about the upcoming year. Then out of nowhere, Mr. Weasley came barging in and told them to pack. <em>Her things! </em>She started to squirm about trying to locate her medium leather bag. It held one of the last remaining images of her with her parents and she took it everywhere with her.</p><p>"Olive, what are you doing?!" She looked up to see a very frustrated George staring down at her. "I told you not to move. I think you have a serious concussion. Possibly a broken bone somewhere."</p><p>"George, I am totally fine. Please let go of me so I can find my bag," Olive said as kindly as she could. He wasn't kidding about getting hit pretty hard. The base of her skull hurt like the devil and her vision was blurry.</p><p>"I will do no such thing, woman! After my first year at Hogwarts, Fred and I were determined to make the quidditch team. We practiced every day until it got dark. One evening, we tried to play night quidditch by using some Muggle glowing solution and covering all our equipment in it. Not even five minutes into the game, I got hit in the back of the head with the Bludger and fell off my broom. Mum was furious that I got a concussion and because she knew it wouldn't be the last time that happened, she taught Fred and me how to treat them. The best way I can help you is to make sure you don't make the concussion worse." It was nice to hear George's voice, it brought peace over Olive and she settled down. It was a little strange to see him so serious, but Olive liked that he seemed to care about her.</p><p>"I appreciate your help George, but I NEED to find my bag. I need my picture."</p><p>"What picture?" George asked her.</p><p>"It's one of the only pictures I have of me with my parents before they were killed. I can't lose it."</p><p>"Oi, Fred!" George beckoned his brother over in a whisper-shout.</p><p>"What mate, can't you see this is no time for games? Dad looks almost as terrible as the lads he is talking to." If Fred Weasley could acknowledge that something serious was happening, it must be really awful.</p><p>"Olive, what does your bag look like?" George asked.</p><p>"It's a medium-sized brown leather bag with a deep blue Ravenclaw patch on the front. It also has a silver zipper. Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Fred, please go find that bag. It'll probably be near our tent, or where it used to be at least. The contents are important to Olive and seeing how she almost died in our care, we owe her that much." Fred nodded in agreement with his brother and tiptoed away to search for the bag. Olive's heart skipped a beat.<em> Why was George going out of his way for her?</em></p><p>After 15 or so minutes of waiting, Fred walked back over with the slightly charred bag. Olive was so relieved that she hugged the bag to her chest until she stood up to get to the portkey. Arthur was not about to get in trouble with his wife for making Olive's concussion worse, so he set the Immbolous charm on her and George held her close as they all grabbed the dusty boot to get home.</p><p>---</p><p>After two weeks of recovery, Olive and her friends were on their way back to Hogwarts. It seemed like only yesterday she was entering Platform 9 3/4 for the very first time but it was actually the beginning of her fourth year. She grinned at the first years boarding the train for the very first time. Olive remembered that moment fondly, she walked across the platform behind Ron and Harry. They sat together in their train car and she was in awe of THE Harry Potter. It seemed laughable now to be so amazed by Harry. He is one of her closest friends and she has seen him drool in his sleep over his Transfiguration homework, trip down the stairs, fall off his broom more times than she could count, and get picked on by their Potions professor, Severus Snape. Back during that first train ride, the group met Hermione for the first time too. Olive couldn't imagine her life with Hermoine. If she was totally honest, Olive didn't think she would be alive if it weren't for 'Moine's ability to solve any problem thrown her way. She knew that Harry and Ron felt the same, even if they wouldn't admit it to her.</p><p>Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Olive took their respective seats in their train car and waited to watch the platform disappear. Before Olive knew it, she was at Hogwarts once again. An involuntary smile crept across her face as the castle came into view. That castle was her true home, always and forever. The group caught up with their other friends on their way to the castle grounds. In her carriage sat Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Cho Chang. Ron and Harry rode with the twins and Hermione rode with Ginny, Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas. </p><p>It was lovely to catch up with her friends on the way through the forest. Luna, Cho, and Olive were roommates in the girl's Ravenclaw dormitory, so they are all very close. Neville was another Gryffindor friend and very close to Luna. Olive suspected a spark between them, but never mentioned it. Neville told the girls about his summer away. He spent most of his days researching a new way to plant Mandrakes that was possibly not lethal. He heard that if you could soak the Mandrake in warm water for a few minutes before pulling them out of their respective pots as adolescent plants, they don't shriek because they are relaxed. Luna kept asking him questions about how that process worked and Neville answered them with excitement; most people didn't really enjoy Herbology and Olive was glad to see Neville so passionate about the subject. Many Slytherins, most of whom were under the control of Draco Malfoy, bullied Neville for being a "weak" Gryffindor, especially because he was so intrigued by a "Hufflepuff class". Olive knew firsthand that Neville was far from weak. During their first year, while Harry, Hermione, and Ron were searching for the Philosopher's Stone, Olive was one of the first people to see the petrified Neville after he stood up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She was snooping around the castle when a shriek came from behind the Fat Lady and Olive forced the painting to open.</p><p>As they came up to the grounds, the excitement was almost tangible in the air. Someone had told Parvati who told Seamus that Professor Dumbledore had a "super exciting surprise" for all of the students. Knowing Dumbledore, it was either that a teacher was retiring or all testing would be canceled for the whole school year. There was no happy medium with him; he did everything to the extreme.</p><p>---</p><p>The lot sat down to eat in the hall. Olive often snuck over to the Gryffindor table while her house prefects weren't looking. It was like the largest family dinner you will ever attend. The hall was buzzing with talking and laughter throughout the hall while students caught up with each other after their summer holidays. It was probably Olive's favorite part about Hogwarts, aside from learning magic, of course. There was a loud tapping sound coming from the head of the hall and all the students turned to listen to their headmaster give his welcome speech.</p><p>"Welcome students, both new and returning. We are so glad to have you all here with us this year. As you might have heard, this year Hogwarts will be the host of the Triwizard Tournament!" Everyone around her cheered, but Olive had no clue what that was. </p><p>"We will be hosting the schools of Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic! Each school shall send one competitor to represent them in a three-part magical competition. Due to the unfortunate events at the Quidditch World Cup this year, students with an interest in competing must be at least 17 years of age. If you would like to represent your school, you must put your name in the Goblet of Fire." He pulled the covering off of the cup, for dramatic effect, and everyone "oohed" and "ahhed" at the ornate cup with blue fire rising from the top.</p><p>"THAT'S RUBBISH! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" The twins were extremely quick to speak against the age restriction. At age 16, both Fred and George barely missed the cut. That would check out, considering the fact that they are twins. Dumbledore apologized for this new restriction, but it was the only way the Ministry of Magic would allow the Triwizard Tournament to take place.</p><p>"I, for one, am glad we can't do this," Olive said, finally taking a breath after subconsciously holding it.</p><p>Harry looked at Olive and nodded. "We might just get a regular year at Hogwarts."</p><p>Hermoine burst out laughing. "Harry, I don't mean to be rude, but with you here, I don't think we will ever get a 'normal' year." Everyone at their table seemed to hold the same idea and nodded in agreement.</p><p>"It's true mate, you always seem to attract danger," Dean chuckled as he grabbed another dinner roll.</p><p>"Here come our guests now." The doors swung open and every student turned to see who would walk through their doors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Be Our Guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>new people! girl talk! ravenclaws unite! french mystery woman!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the hall doors creaked open, a group of beautiful girls danced their way across the floor. They seemed to be floating; moving with such grace and elegance. Each girl wore a sky blue dress, a matching silk cape that cut off at the shoulders, and a darker blue hat that tilted across their foreheads. Olive looked around to see the Beauxbaton boys were already seated at a different table.</p><p>"Please welcome the ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!" Dumbledore allowed the girls to complete their entrance after introducing the French witches.</p><p>It was to absolutely no one's surprise that the rowdy boys of Hogwarts were immediately entranced by the women and the famous Harry Potter was no exception. Olive watched Harry and Ron giggle like first years as they wave at a particularly gorgeous icy blonde girl with high cheekbones. The girl they waved at didn't acknowledge them in the slightest. Olive and Hermione gave each other a knowing look; these Beauxbaton girls will be a hot topic with Harry and Ron this year. </p><p>As the ladies in blue finished their performance, the next school made their entrance. The men of Durmstrang Institute marched into the hall with loud stomping and a theatrical fire show. Each boy wore a dark red top and black pants. Olive giggled; they seemed so serious. No really, the boys marching into the hall looked like they had never laughed or smiled once in their life. Maybe their diet consisted heavily of lemons. Olive didn't seem to notice any one particular boy until the last student had his entrance. Viktor Krum walked into the hall and she watched everyone's jaws drop simultaneously. The most prominent Quidditch player of the age was in their presence. The hairs on the back of her neck stood at the thought of having to play against him. Ravenclaws might be the smartest witches and wizards Hogwarts has to offer, but they weren't quite as popular in the field of athletic prowess. </p><p>---</p><p>After the excitement of dinner, Olive couldn't wait to go to her dorm. In her opinion, the Ravenclaw Tower was one of the most beautiful parts of Hogwarts. She loved how her common room shared a strong resemblance to the library and the astronomy tower. She walked up the tower alone; Cho and Luna were busy talking with one of the paintings at the bottom of the staircase. </p><p>"So, what do you make of all of this?" a deep, strong voice asked. Olive turned around to see Cedric Diggory just a few steps away from her. She was intrigued and confused; why would he be talking to her?</p><p>"Make of what, Diggory?"</p><p>"The addition of students. The Triwizard Tournament. The beginning of a new year at Hogwarts. All of it." He was now sharing the step with her and she had to look up to meet his stormy grey eyes. He smiled kindly at her, patiently awaiting a response.</p><p>"Well, I think the addition of students could be problematic, seeing as how classes are already so large and it can be quite difficult to learn. As for the Triwizard Tournament, I am glad I cannot enter. It makes me nervous; having all eyes on me." She realized she was babbling but she couldn't stop herself.</p><p>"I'm thinking of entering," Cedric said. His smile really was captivating. "I would hope that I could find a supporter in you, Pearson." </p><p>"I guess we will have to wait and see," Olive responded as she turned to head up the stairs. If they turned again, she would have a lot of extra walking to do to get to her dorm. "Goodnight, Cedric."</p><p>"Goodnight Olive, see you around."</p><p>---</p><p>When she opened the doors to her dormitory, Cho and Luna were already unpacked and chatting.</p><p>"What took you so long Olive?" Cho asked as she braided her hair. Cho has this beautiful raven hair that is pin straight the cut off around her waist. It complimented her light olive complexion beautifully. Last year, Liv taught her how to braid it because it always got in her way during quidditch games. Today, Cho was attempting the fishtail braid and Olive must admit, she had improved significantly since the last time Cho tried braiding her own hair.</p><p>"I was talking with Cedric Diggory, the captain of the Hufflepuff team." Both Luna and Cho 'ooohed' at the mention of Cedric. Olive's face turned bright red.</p><p>"I am sure that was wonderfully pleasant for you Olive," Luna said with a giggle. </p><p>"It most certainly was not!" Olivia said in defense. "I think he was only talking to me because I was alone and looked sad or something. I don't have the most appealing resting face."</p><p>"That's definitely true. The first time I met you, I thought you hated me for no reason." Cho told Olive this at the end of their first year, but it still made her laugh. When the two girls met after being sorted into Ravenclaw, Olive was sad that she was separated from the only three people she actually knew in her year: Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Cho sat next to her at the dinner table and introduced herself and it wasn't until Cho tapped her shoulder and waved her hand in front of Olive's face that Olive realized someone was even speaking to her.</p><p>The three girls spent the rest of the night unpacking their things from the summer holiday and catching up on each others' lives. Luna was the first to talk about her eventful summer helping her dad run his magazine company, the Quibbler.</p><p>"I love him dearly, my dad, but he is absolutely miserable to work with," Luna commented. Apparently, her dad would wake her at 4 in the morning to get extra magazines printed for the day and they wouldn't go home until long after it got dark outside.</p><p>"His motto at work is 'first one in, last one out'. It's strangely beautiful to watch him work in his element though. He really loves what he does."</p><p>Cho shared her summer adventures next. While on holiday, Cho spent her days traveling Europe with her mum and dad. She told Olive and Luna about all the beautiful views she got to see, the historical muggle places that she knew attended Hogwarts (a lot of prominent artists, musicians, and political figures were witches and wizards), and all the interesting people she met.</p><p>"Cho, are you implying you met a 'special someone'?" Olive asked, cocking an eyebrow. Olive and Cho both knew Luna was secretly crushing on Neville but wouldn't tell him, but the two other girls had never had anything more than a fleeting crush on anyone at Hogwarts.</p><p>"I met a really beautiful girl while in Paris," Cho said with a little smile. She had previously mentioned to her dormmates that gender did not play into her attraction to a person and to her surprise, Cho's pals couldn't have been more supportive.</p><p>"WHAT WAS SHE LIKE?!" Luna was quite literally jumping on her bed with excitement as Cho told them about the mysterious French girl. Luna also fancies any gender and this was something she and Cho bonded over.</p><p>"We met at a coffee shop and she came over to me and complimented my hair. I told her that I liked her bag, which seemed to be handmade with embroidered stars on it. She told me that she made it and before I knew it, we had been talking for two hours. She told me to meet her at that same coffee shop at sundown the following day and I did. We walked around Paris and held hands. It was sweet, but it only lasted two days." Cho was obviously saddened by this. "I had to come back in time to get my things for this year and she never wrote to me."</p><p>Reaching over to pull Cho into a hug, Luna said, "She is missing out on an amazing person, Cho. The right one will find their way to you in the end. It's the waiting that's the miserable part."</p><p>"Luna, any new relationships we need to know about?" Olive asked, smirking over at Cho. At this point, it seemed as though everyone but Luna and Neville knew that they would be perfect together. He drinks in her every word like they are his drug.</p><p>"No, nothing to mention. Why do you ask?" Luna answered. Olive rolled her eyes. This year, she would get those two together. She would need an army to do it, but she was determined.</p><p>"Well Olive, your turn. Tell us about Diggory." Olive's brain went blank. She forgot that as a part of 'girl talk', she would also have to share her thoughts, feelings, and summer stories.</p><p>"Nothing to share, he seems like a nice bloke." That was the truth. She was not about to tell her friends about her recent wandering feelings for a certain Weasley twin who would take amazing care of her after her concussion. They had grown up together, Olive assumed that these feelings were perfectly normal and would pass any day now. <em>Maybe it was the hair?</em> There was no way she could date a Weasley.</p><p>"Are you kidding?!" Cho snapped. "I tell you about the girl who disappeared on me after two wonderful days and all we get from you is 'he's nice'?!"</p><p>"I have no plans on dating the boy, Cho. I understand the appeal of the golden boy of the Hufflepuff house, but I truly am not interested."</p><p>"Rubbish if you ask me," Cho whispered to Luna.</p><p>"Maybe," Luna said with a tone of questioning in her voice. "Or there is the possibility that a different person is occupying her thoughts." It seemed as though Luna could read Olive's thoughts at times and Olive tried very hard to think of stale bread and mounds of homework just in case.</p><p>Olive blushed and bent down to close her now-empty tunk. "No, there just isn't anyone. That can happen, you know. Just because you both fancy someone, Cho and the mystery French girl and Luna and Neville..."</p><p>"I never mentioned Neville," said Luna, cutting off Olive.</p><p>"We all see the way to look at each other, Luna. It's like no one else but each other exist at that moment. You both are just too scared to admit it. Anyways, I just don't have anyone I fancy at the moment."</p><p>"Maybe one of those Durmstrang boys will prove themselves a worthy lover for our Olive Pearson," Luna commented jokingly.</p><p>"Oh sure," Olive said sarcastically. "Those boys must be tons of fun to date; with their amazing sense of humor and impeccable sense of style."</p><p>After talking for hours, the three girls finally fell asleep. Sleeping in her dorm brought a sense of peace over Olive. She found great solace within these walls. In her dreams, she saw how the year would possibly play out. The strange part and this would be something she would never admit, but the star of each scene was none other than George. That damn ginger boy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Practice Makes Prefect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>quidditch! flirting! triwizard tourny stuff!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful October afternoon at Hogwarts. The leaves on the hills were turning crimson, orange, and gold. The air was crisp. For many students, this was their favorite time of year. The beginning of fall also meant the beginning of training for quidditch. Cho and Olive walked swiftly across the school grounds after class to get to the quidditch pitch in time for a friendly scrimmage game against Hufflepuff.</p><p>---</p><p>Olive for sure felt a little rusty; she hadn't touched her broom since July, right before they left for the Cup. She looked at the stands to see all her friends there to support; Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Luna, Fred, and George all sat in the bleachers together. She smiled at them warmly. They never missed a game unless Gryffindor was playing. In that case, Harry and the twins would be on the pitch.</p><p>The causal practice felt amazing. Because the Weasley household is always so busy, it can be hard to get time to just fly. Cedric Diggory runs an impressive Hufflepuff team. The Ravenclaw team barely beat Hufflepuff; Cho swooped in front of the Hufflepuff Seeker to catch the Snitch and end the game. Cho was quite proud of herself; Olive ran up to her friend and hugged her tightly.</p><p>"Brilliant job Cho! I am so proud of you!" Olive and Cho laughed together; quidditch is what truly brought the girls together. Even though they had been roommates since age 11, the pair was really able bonded at their weekly practices and complaining about their strenuous workouts. Gryffindor wasn't the only team that was run by a victory-driven captain.</p><p>"Cho, can I speak to you for a moment?" Cedric walked over to the pair. </p><p>"I'll give you both some space," Olive said with a wink.</p><p>"No, wait! Please stay Olive," Cho begged. She gave Olive a panicked look while she walked away quickly. She didn't leave her friend totally hanging though. She watched the two talk on the pitch from behind a wooden beam. They seemed to be having a good conversation. Cho was smiling and Cedric couldn't stop laughing.</p><p>"What are you watching, Pearson?" </p><p>"Cho and Cedric talking. She wanted me to stay but I thought I should give them so privacy, so this is a happy medium." She turned her head slightly to see George standing behind her, also fixated on the pair across the pitch. He rested his head lightly on her shoulder, making her severely aware of everything around her.</p><p>"Are you sure you aren't just being nosy?" Geroge whispered in her ear. Immediately, chills ran down her back. <em>Good Godric</em>. She turned to face him and when she did, his face was just inches from hers. She quickly looked him up and down and noticed he was wearing a Ravenclaw jumper with her number, 27, on the back. Her heart glowed; Molly made each Weasley a Ravenclaw quidditch jumper when Olive made the team. </p><p>"Me, nosy? Never," Olive teased with a small smile.</p><p>"Oh really? Prove it," George said, his deep voice laced with a challenge. He placed his hand on the beam right next to her head. His beautiful brown eyes met hers. Her eyes wandered, catching small details of George's perfectly chiseled face. The golden flecks in his eyes, his fading freckles from all the time he spent in the sun over summer, his lips that were smirking at her. <em>Enough of this, Pearson! You have known this boy far too long to be thinking like this. Right?</em></p><p>"And how should I do that, Georgie?" Olive questioned innocently. She batted her eyelashes at him and he chuckled. She let herself enjoy the warmth of his breath so close to her face. </p><p>"Leave. Walk away. Let Cho tell you what happens." George backed away from her and a hint of sadness fell over her. She liked how close he was standing to her, it made her feel alive. She took a step toward him once again, just to linger in his energy.</p><p>"Alright, fine. I will see you later, Weasley." Olive didn't want to part ways at all. In fact, she felt herself wanting to close the small distance between each other. She ignored that craving, but it demanded to be felt.</p><p>"See you around, Pearson," George winked and walked towards the Gryffindor changing room, and Olive headed towards the castle. She took a deep breath,<em> that was quite intense</em>.</p><p>---</p><p>Olive was sitting at a large wooden table in the back of the library, deep in thought. <em>What the hell was Weasley trying to pull? What the hell was SHE trying to pull? That was totally out of character for her. He shouldn't be acting like that, especially not with her. Molly would have a fit. </em>Before Olive could continue her internal questioning, Hermione and Ron's voices flooded her thoughts.</p><p>"Olive, where have you been?!" Hermione sat down at the seat to Olive's left and Ron settled in the one on her right. </p><p>"Well, seeing as how you found me here in the library, I would say I've been in the library, Hermione." Ron let out a quiet laugh, not wanting Hermione to notice that he was laughing at her silly question.</p><p>"Very cute, Olive. I was looking for you because we wanted to go watch everyone put their names in the goblet." </p><p>"Hey, I'm here too," Ron added.</p><p>"Yes, I'm sure you were a huge help, Ron," Olive replied sarcastically. She knew full well Ron would follow Hermione to the ends of the Earth if she asked. They all stood up and followed Hermione into the hall that glowed with a brilliant blue light.</p><p>A few Durmstrang boys were walking up to the cup and entering their small pieces of parchment with their names on them. Fred and George ran into the hall with a group of followers cheering behind them.</p><p>"Oh Lord," Ron muttered. "Here they go again."</p><p>The twins both pull small glass vials out of their pant pockets. A group of first-year Gryffindor girls cheered as they did so. </p><p>"It's not going to work," Hermione called, already aware of what the mischievous twins were trying to pulling off.</p><p>"Why is that Granger?" Fred asked sweetly.</p><p>"This age line was drawn but Dumbledore himself. A pair of silly, dim-witted sixth years couldn't brew an aging potion that could fool him."</p><p>"And that is why it totally will work. Because it is so brilliantly 'dim-witted.'" Fred and George took the caps off their vials and wrapped their arms around each other.</p><p>"Ready Fred?"</p><p>"Ready Geroge."</p><p>"Bottoms up," they both said in unison as they shot the vials.</p><p>Immediately, both boys began to wrinkle and their hair turned white. They turned to each other a laughed, poking fun at how they both look like Dumbledore replicas. Olive felt they better resembled the scientist and renouned self-taught wizard  Albert Einstein. Then came the important part; putting their names in the goblet.</p><p>The twins walked across the line together and the room went quiet. So far, nothing had happened. They both reached into their pockets and pulled out little pieces of parchment similar to the ones placed in the cup by the Durmstrang boys earlier. They each placed their names in the blue flame and waited. After a few seconds, it seemed as though they were successful and the hall erupted with cheering. That lasted only a second until the pre-maturely aged boys were shot out of the age ring and their names were rejected.</p><p>Everyone laughed, including Olive, as the twins began to fight; each blaming the other for the unsuccessful attempt of entering the Triwizard Tournament. While the boys brawled, the hall doors opened once again, and in walked a stoic Viktor Krum.</p><p>Krum, without so much as a peep, entered the age ring, put his name in the Goblet of Fire, and left. Olive looked around and saw Hermione's gaze linger on Krum. <em>Ooooooh, now that is an interesting development.</em></p><p>Fleur Delacour, the gorgeous icy blonde girl that Harry and Ron waved at not long ago, walked in with a group of Beauxbaton girls after Krum. She strutted across the hall with class and inserted her name into the fire as well. Olive was impressed by Miss Delacour, they had met the other day when Fleur was looking for Professor McGonagall and Olive helped her find the way. Fleur was very gracious and actually quite interesting. She told Olive about her little sister, Gabrielle, and how she cared for her now that it was just the two of them here.</p><p>Some more people added their names to the fire, including Cedric; keeping true to his word. What surprised her the most was then Cho walked in with him.<em> So that is where she had been. Good for her.</em></p><p>---</p><p>At dinner, all the students waited to hear the champions' names to be called. Fred and George entered the hall late, along with a very cross Minera McGonagall.</p><p>"What the hell happened?" Ron asked his brothers.</p><p>"Minnie over there found out about our attempt to enter the Triwizard Tournament," Fred remarked.</p><p>"And she wanted us to 'understand the consequences of trying to break the rules.' Jokes really on her though," George started, "we didn't learn a thing!"</p><p>"You never do," quipped Ginny. Her brothers rolled their eyes at her.</p><p>---</p><p>After they finished their meals, Dumbledore walked up to his golden podium.</p><p>"Good evening students. Tonight, we will find out who each school's wizarding champions will be. As before mentioned, this will be a tough competition. Each task is developed to test each competitor. There are three tasks and there will only be one victor."</p><p>The headmaster walked up to the Goblet of Fire and waited for the first name to appear. Within just a few seconds, a piece of parchment flew out of the goblet.</p><p>"And the Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum!" A loud eruption came from a table of Durmstrang boys. Viktor stood up and walked over to his headmaster: Igor Karkaroff. Olive felt nervous when she looked over at the Durmstrang headmaster; there was something off about him.</p><p>Next, Fleur Delacour's name was called to represent the ladies of Beauxbaton. All her friends congratulated her as she walked calmly to Madame Olympe Maxime; the Beauxbaton headmaster. She was preoccupied with Hagrid and his infinite stories.</p><p>Finally, Cedric Diggory was chosen to represent Hogwarts. As a student of Hogwarts, Olive was pleased with this decision. She knew that Cedric would definitely show the finest attributes of a Hogwarts student. Cedric joined Dumbledore and as the competitors and their professors began to walk away, the goblet released another name. Dumbledore went to catch it.</p><p>"Harry Potter," Dumbledore announced.</p><p><em>Well, this won't be good</em>, Olive thought as her dear friend was forced out of his seat by a very nervous Hermione.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. After Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pranks! shenanigans! hijinks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If she was being honest, Olive couldn't really remember what happened after Harry's name was called, but she knew it couldn't be good. The first person she remembered seeing was a FUMING Ron Weasley. He truly looked like he might kill Harry himself. Harry, on the other hand, looked as though he might pass out. He quickly made his way to Dumbledore and the students were sent away.</p><p>Cho was waiting with Luna in the hallway. They were both whispering to each other and Olive signaled for them to go without her. She turned around to see Hermione, Ron, Ginny, the twins, Neville, Dean, and Seamus all heading back to their common room.</p><p>"What the hell is going on?" Olive asked her friends as she tried her best not to get swept away in the crowd of chatty students.</p><p>"That prick somehow put his name in the fire," Ron stated coldly.</p><p>Hermione tried a softer attempt, "I don't think Harry did it, Ron. Did you see how mortified he was when his name was picked? He was just as confused as we were."</p><p>Before getting to talk with anyone else, Olive found herself lost in a sea of students she didn't recognize. She made her way to her respective common room to find her two friends waiting for her once again.</p><p>"How did this happen? Harry seemed like such a nice boy," Cho said. She seemed almost hurt by Harry's being selected. At one time, Cho sort of fancied Harry, but with Cedric in the picture, Olive could only assume that her crush was no longer.</p><p>"I don't know, but I believe Harry didn't have anything to do with it," Luna stated calmly. If anyone can stay calm under stress, it would always be Luna Lovegood.</p><p>"Ron was furious," Olive informed. "I thought for a moment he might just hex Harry right then and there."</p><p>"We have to see this from his side, Olive. Harry is Ron's best friend. Entering a wizarding tournament would most likely be something you would talk about with your best friend. The other day after Professor Moody's class, I heard both Ron and Harry admit that they were grateful they couldn't enter. Harry getting selected would feel like a great betrayal, especially since he specifically said he DIDN'T want to participate." Luna made a very good point. She felt awful for all her friends; this would not be an easy problem to solve. But why would any problem Olive or her friends have to face ever be simple?</p><p>---</p><p>It was the night before the first competition and Olive was trying to speak to Ron. This was proving to be quite difficult, seeing as how Ron tends to be a very stubborn young boy.</p><p>"Ron, there is no way he did it," Olive said for the 100th time.</p><p>"Olive, I really don't care. He could have pulled out of the tournament but he chose to stay."</p><p>"No, I can't." Well, this was unexpected. Harry stood in front of the pair looking tired and worn out. He really looked terrible. His glasses were lopsided on his face and his hair was more disheveled than normal. "I wasn't given a choice Ron." And that was all he said. Harry walked away, probably heading towards his bed in the Gryffindor dormitory.</p><p>"Stop defending him Olive," Ron whined, getting frustrated with yet another friend.</p><p>"Okay enough!" Olive has had it with Ron's unsavory attitude. "He said he wasn't given a choice Ronald. This is a magical cup we are talking about! Who's to say that it doesn't have some kind of enchantment on it requiring the selected to compete? Pull your head out of your arse and take a long, hard look at the situation. Everyone here hates Harry now, including the one person who is supposed to care about him under any circumstance. Just in case I hadn't made it clear enough, that person is YOU! How about you step down from your high horse and give this situation some actual thought?" Olive stormed away from Ron, who was completely dumbfounded by the lecture he had just received.</p><p>---</p><p>Olive couldn't head back to her room; she obviously needed to cool off. She started to wander the halls; completely forgetting about curfew. She walked past some of her classrooms, the Great Hall, and when she reached the front doors of her school, she realized that if she got caught, she would lose Ravenclaw quite a bit of point.</p><p>"Oi! You shouldn't be out of bed!" <em>Shit. Filtch.</em></p><p>"I know," Olive said, physically unable to face the old geezer. "I am really sorry, I lost track of time."</p><p>"Oh cool it, it's only me," George walked around her and she let out a deep breath.</p><p>"God Godric, George, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"</p><p>"I know, that was the point." He looked mighty pleased with himself.</p><p>"Where's Fred?" The two always traveled together, especially when pulling off silly hijinks. </p><p>"I'm right here," Fred called from behind a column.</p><p>"I hate you both," Olive murmured.</p><p>"We love you too, darling," George said sweetly. <em>Did he just say 'love'</em>? "Do forgive us, it was just a bit of fun."</p><p>"Yes, I am well aware." Olive rubbed her temples. These two might kill her one day.</p><p>"Anyways, what are you doing out of bed? That is very much like us," Fred said, nodding to George, "but very unlike you."</p><p>"I just yelled at your brother, Ronald Billius Weasley, for being a daft git and needed to blow off some steam so I didn't say something rude to Cho or Luna."</p><p>"Aww, yelling at Ron is a past time of many people, Olive. Welcome to the club. Are you interested in blowing off more steam or have you found yourself capable of facing your mates?" Fred asked deviously. Normally, she would go back to her dorm after such a scare, but tonight she wanted a little mischief.</p><p>"What do you gentlemen have in mind?" The two boys high-fived each other as they laid out their scheme.</p><p>---</p><p>Flitch was asleep in his office when the trio arrived. They could hear his loud snoring from outside the thick wooden door. The plan was simple; they were going to line his door with a strip of invisible alarms, a product of Fred's creation. When the alarms detect movement, they go off. So, when Filtch would hear banging on his door and he went to see what the ruckus was all about, the alarms would go off and it would send him spiraling. The portraits would yell and the ghosts would all swarm to him to give him a piece of their minds for waking them as they slept. It might even wake up some professors and students if they were lucky.</p><p>Fred took the honor of lining the door with his invention. Olive decided that she would knock. She walked up to the massive wooden door and with a firm fist, banging three times to awake Filtch. When she heard him stir, she booked it back to where the twins were hiding. George put his arm around her shoulder.</p><p>"Brilliant job, Olive. Just brilliant." Her cheeks burned and she was ever so glad that no one could see her in the darkness. She lowered her head, just in case he could see her. He could never know that he was able to have that effect on her.</p><p>"We better go, the ghosts might catch us." And with that, Olive and the twins ran as fast as possible to the staircase and taking their respective exits.</p><p>"We should do that again, Pearson," Fred said, catching his breath from all the running.</p><p>"Absolutely," she said in reply. She hadn't had that much fun in quite some time. "Good night Weasleys. See you at the tournament."</p><p>"Goodnight, Pearson," they said together.</p><p>---</p><p>Olive snuck back into her room. Luna and Cho were already asleep, thank goodness.</p><p>"Is someone there?" Luna mumbled, only partially looking for a response.</p><p>"Just me, Luna," Olive whispered. "Back to sleep with you."</p><p>Following quickly in-suite, Olive tried her best to get some rest, but her after-hours activities had her adrenaline pumping and her brain couldn't help but imagine the worst for Harry the following day. Harry had mentioned to her in passing that it had something to do with dragons. </p><p><em>Bloody brilliant</em>. She thought to herself. <em>Put the fourteen-year-old up against a bloody dragon and hope for the best. This is going to be an absolute disaster.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Well Done Dragon!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dragons! drama! dancing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olive was woken in utter madness. Cho was shaking her shoulders ferociously while also trying to finish putting on her winter attire.</p><p>"Wake up!" Cho was practically yelling at the drowsy Olive. Olive, not being a morning person, threw her pillow in the direction she heard Cho's voice from.</p><p>"Why are you yelling, Cho?" Olive asked sleepily.</p><p>"We are late for the first task!" Cho was already waiting at their dormitory door and Olive noticed that Luna was nowhere to be found.</p><p>"Shit, really?" Olive asked, now extremely panicked and trying to get dressed as fast as possible. Without much thought, she grabbed a pair of black and white plaid pants, a crimson sweater to support Harry, and a white beanie with her first initial embroidered on the front that Molly gave her last Christmas. </p><p>---</p><p>The two girls were running down the empty hallway when they ran into Luna and Neville having an intimate conversation in front of the Great Hall. They quickly ducked behind the staircase and luckily weren't caught. The girls watched Neville pull their dear friend into an affectionate hug, letting Luna's small frame fall into his arms. Olive thought she saw tears in Luna's eyes, but she wasn't sure.</p><p>"We should leave Cho," Olive whispered as quietly as possible. "Whatever they are conversing about, it has nothing to do with us."</p><p>"Agreed." The two girls walked away slowly, trying not to disrupt the moment. Once they were in the clear, they ran as quickly as possible to the stands where her friends were already seated. Olive took a seat between George and Hermione. </p><p>"Where have you been? Viktor and Fleur have both already gone," Hermione told Olive. <em>Wow, they were extremely behind schedule.</em></p><p>"Did they both succeed?" Hermoine nodded in response.</p><p>---</p><p>Cedric was up next. Apparently, the task was to retrieve the golden egg in the center of the rocky pit that the contestants were put in. However, each contestant selected a dragon that they would have to fight to retrieve said golden egg. It took quite a bit of time for Cedric to catch the egg; he managed to grab it with only a few bumps and bruises. Cho went to take care of him once he was finished. Harry was up last.</p><p>He started a little rocky. He stood at the entrance, staring at the Hungarian Horntail he selected.</p><p>"According to Charlie," Ginny started saying, to no one in particular, "Hungarian Horntails are just about the poorest-tempered dragon breed. Poor Harry, he isn't a very lucky boy."</p><p>"Ginny, I think he would share the sentiment: a certain dark lord has been after him since age one," Fred said nonchalantly. Olive nearly spat out the warm butterbeer she had taken a sip of.</p><p>"Fred! Shut up!" Olive slapped the boy on the arm and he chuckled.</p><p>As Olive refocused on her decidedly unlucky friend in the rock pit and noticed the massive dragon was currently attempting to burn Potter to a crisp.</p><p>"Well done dragon!" The Weasley twins cheered, oblivious to the current danger Potter was in.</p><p>"Harry!" Hermione shouted as loudly as she could muster. "Your wand!" Harry somehow heard her and realized what she was trying to tell him. He cast a spell to summon his broom, which swiftly came to his side. He hopped on and flew away, but the dragon followed him; breaking out of its chains.</p><p>In a panic, Olive reached for George's arm, which he willingly let her hold. She looked down quickly and abandoned her grasp, but she knew he was looking at her.</p><p>"Don't worry Pearson," George said kindly. "Potter is a talented flier and sometimes, he's even a good wizard. He will be totally fine."</p><p>---</p><p>After Harry grabbed the egg, a celebration was thrown in his honor. Luna, Cho, and Olive were walking back to the main castle when Olive remembered the conversation she and Cho walked into earlier that day.</p><p>"Luna, how have you been?" Olive asked casually, not trying to pry into her friend's personal life.</p><p>"I saw you both," she said in response. "Neville was comforting because I had just found out from Hagrid that my favorite Niffler had run away."</p><p><em>Oh</em>, Olive thought, <em>that totally explains the tears</em>.</p><p>"We are so sorry; both for interrupting your moment with Neville and about the Niffler," Cho offered warmly. Olive nodded to show she shared the same sentiment.</p><p>"Oh, I know you both didn't mean to interrupt," Luna said with a small smile. "You know, Neville is a fantastic listener." And with that, Luna skipped onward, leaving Cho and Olive slightly confused about the conversation.</p><p>---</p><p>Ginny let the three girls into the Gryffindor Common Room, much to the Fat Lady's dismay.</p><p>"The are Ravenclaws, Ginerva!" The painting was clearly against the idea.</p><p>"Oh come on," Ginny said, trying very hard to hide the frustration lacing her voice. "They just want to congratulate Potter on his brilliant victory."</p><p>That seemed to do the trick; the painting swung open and the three Ravenclaw ladies were wildly impressed by the cozy room in front of them.</p><p>"LADIES!" A ginger in the distance, probably Fred, called loudly. "Welcome to Gryffindor!"</p><p>"Freddy has had a little firewhiskey that he hid in his underwear so mum wouldn't catch him," Ginny whispered to Olive. That seemed to be something he definitely would do. Olive looked around to see all of her friends except for Ron. Ron was still cross with Harry about his name being selected, but it seemed as though that issue may be no longer because Ron spent the whole day cheering for his best mate while he fended off the dragon.</p><p>Harry was currently hoisted up on the twins' shoulder's and all the students were begging him to open the ornate egg.</p><p>"Should I open it?!" Harry called, obviously taking a moment to bask in the glory.</p><p>'Yes' was the overwhelmingly unanimous answer, but when the egg opened, a terrible shrieking sound filled the room. Because they were so close to the egg, both George and Fred dropped Harry to cover their ears. This awful sound was quite sobering and several students left the room while others simply backed away. </p><p>Ron emerged from his dormitory in his pajamas. He did not look pleased to be awoken.</p><p>"What the bloody hell is going on?" He asked. His eyes laid on Harry and the energy changed from celebratory to confrontational. The twins convinced everyone to clear out so that Ron and Harry could finally kill the air between them.</p><p>---</p><p>The next day in Mcgonnagall's class, she informed all her students of the coveted Yule Ball. As if on queue, all the "cool" boys (unfortunately including Harry and Ron) across the room rolled their eyes while everyone else with half a brain got excited and giggly. McGonagall heard Ron making a snarky remark and called him to the middle of the hall.</p><p>"He is getting what he deserves," Ginny said to Hermione and Olive.</p><p>"Serves him right," Olive agreed. "I don't think he'll even get a date."</p><p>As the girls were talking, Ron was forced to learn how to learn dance with McGonagall, much to his ego's expense.</p><p>"He will never live this down," Olive whispered to Ginny, which made her laugh harder than she intended to. The twins and Harry gave them a knowing look; Ron is going to hate them all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hogsmeade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>firewhiskey! dares! dating! (light depictions of drinking)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oi, Liv!" George called from behind her. He and Fred ran to catch up with her.</p><p>"How can I help you two today?" She asked sarcastically. Even though she was two years below them, she often had to help them with their classwork. They said that it was because they were more focused on running their "business" than doing useless classwork. By "business," they mean the silly little trinket-like items they sell to the younger students at Hogwarts. Most of them were just for some harmless fun, but one time a scented smoke bomb went off in the middle of Professor Snape teaching Potions and he was less than pleased with the twins.</p><p>"Care to join us to Hogsmeade today? The whole lot of us are going. I think I heard someone mention getting their outfit for the ball," Fred said, waggling his eyebrows while mentioning the ball. She did have some free time, seeing as how it was Friday and she had just completed her final class of the day.</p><p>"When are you leaving?" She asked. It would only take a quick stop to her dorm to change.</p><p>"Leaving as soon as possible, I believe," Fred responded. Olive told them that she was just going to change and that she would join them at Hagrid's Hut in a few minutes.</p><p>---</p><p>As Olive walked up to her dorm, something was definitely off. Her door was cracked open. Trying to take quiet steps, she tip-toed her way to the door to find Cho and a boy in yellow and black robes cuddling on Cho's bed. <em>Cedric!</em></p><p>"I hope I'm not interrupting, I just need to change to go to Hogsmeade," Olive said as she walked through the doorway, trying her best to not be too awkward.</p><p>"You weren't interrupting anything," Cedric said. He couldn't stop smiling down at Cho as he spoke to Olive.</p><p>"Liv, the greatest thing just happened! Cedric here asked me to the Yule Ball!" Cho was glowing with joy. Olive congratulated her friend and her new beau and changed in the bathrooms into a comfortable navy blue sweater and black jeans.</p><p>---</p><p>Down at Hagrid's, the twins were waiting along with her other friends. Ginny was talking with Fred and George while Hermione, Ron, and Harry were telling Hagrid a story about their latest mishap in Snape's class.</p><p>"I didn't mean to leave Seamus alone on purpose," Ron whined. "I had to go to the loo!"</p><p>"Ron," Hermione said with a giggle, "your potions partner set Snape's robes on fire!"</p><p>Hagrid tried his best to contain his laughter, but it was a lost cause. Ron was arguing with Hermione about his punishment; which she thought he probably deserved and he did his best to defend himself.</p><p>---</p><p>Hogsmeade is so beautiful during the winter. All the small shops are covered in brilliant white snow and there was always a group of older witches and wizards singing muggle Christmas carols.</p><p>"So," Ginny asked, "What made you so late?" Olive rolled her eyes. She wasn't even late, she just didn't know that everyone else was ready to leave when the twins asked her to join them.</p><p>"I got caught in a Yule Ball proposal," Olive said, removing her beanie as they walked into The Three Broomsticks.</p><p>"Who asked you?!" Hermione asked excitedly. It wasn't every day you get asked to a fancy Christmas ball.</p><p>"Oh, no one asked me. Cedric asked Cho," she told the two girls.</p><p>"Oh, how wonderful! They are so cute together," Hermione clapped her hands in excitement.</p><p>"I saw them walking to class the other day," Ginny told them. "He was holding her hand. They looked really happy."</p><p>They sat down to drink their butterbeer at a nearby table. They were all having fun and talking about the ball when Draco Malfoy and his minions, Crabbe and Goyle, walked in. The three Slytherin boys spent most of their time scowling at Harry and making rude remarks under their breath.</p><p>"Can we help you three?" Olive finally asked Malfoy, walking up to their table with an air of authority. She'd had enough of his despicable attitude.</p><p>"Walk away Pearson," Goyle said coldly.</p><p>"No," she responded. "You three find pleasure in being angry and cruel for no reason. Enough with the attitude. It is the holiday season and I swear to Godric, Mafloy I will personally hex you if you bother us again." </p><p>She walked back to her own table to see all of her friends staring at her with their jaws wide open.</p><p>"Where the bloody hell did that come from, Liv?" Ron asked, obviously impressed with his friend's boldness.</p><p>"I want to enjoy my day, ickle Ronnikins," she responded nonchalantly. "I cannot do that with those three purposely ruining such a beautiful day. Now, where are we going next?"</p><p>It did not escape her eyes that George whispered something to Fred with a grin as she walked back to their table, but she had to figure it had nothing to do with her. <em>Probably just glad someone put Malfoy in his place.</em></p><p>---</p><p>The trip to Hogsmeade was a successful one. Olive bought her dress for the Yule Ball, even though no one had asked her. The three girls made a pact that if no one asked them, they would go together as a group and have a blast. Her dress was quite expensive, but it was beautiful. It was a floor-length ballgown in a beautiful midnight blue and it was covered in constellations created with silver jewels. Olive thought it was a very "Ravenclaw" dress and fell in love with it the moment she entered the shop. They got back to Hogwarts just in time for dinner when Fred had an idea. Fred's ideas are always terrifying. Most of the time, they end in disaster but even Hermione would have to admit, they were always loads of fun.</p><p>"Let's play a game tonight," he announces to his table. </p><p>"Brilliant mate, it's not like we already do that all the time," Ron said sarcastically.</p><p>"Oh, not just any game, ickle Ronnikins..."</p><p>"I told you to stop calling me that, Fred," Ron interrupted angrily.</p><p>"As I was saying, not just any game but we should play truth or dare. With firewhiskey and Veritaserum." Olive's jaw dropped. <em>How did HE get Veritaserum?!</em></p><p>"Sorry mate, but Potter and I have to go to a quidditch meeting," George said sadly. He obviously wanted to play the game more than attend a boring meeting.</p><p>"Freddy, why aren't you going?" Olive asked the lone twin. He smiled deviously; making Olive swiftly wish she hadn't asked.</p><p>"I was asked not to go," Fred said with pride. "I am 'too much of a distraction.'"</p><p>That much was true, Olive knew first-hand how distracting Fred can be. During a mid-term last year, Fred once set 500 clocks all around campus and wired them to go off at the same time; all make some kind of annoying noise. He has a deep love for loud, obnoxious noises. He almost got in trouble for it, but since no one actually saw him plant the clocks, they technically couldn't go through with any real substantial punishment.</p><p>"Well," Seamus Finnegan said, "I'm in." Seamus always seemed to do down for anything. One time during their first year, Fred dared Seamus to wear stolen Slytherin robes for a whole day and he did. He ended up with two weeks of detention, but he claimed it was totally worth it.</p><p>"I can't," Ginny said sadly. "I am going to crash the quidditch meeting. I hope going to them will give me an edge for trying out again next year." Ginny has become a really talented player and she attends most practices even though she isn't on the team. </p><p>"If Seamus is in, I'm in too," Dean offered. He smiled at Seamus and Olive could've sworn that she saw a romantic twinkle in his eye. Dean and Seamus were inseparable and they have been since their first year at Hogwarts.</p><p>Hermione obviously said 'no' and Ron did too. He was going to the library with Hermione because she was attempting to tutor him. That left Olive, Luna, and Neville undecided. </p><p>"I guess I will go," Olive said shyly. She wasn't one to partake in Fred's drinking shenanigans, but tonight she just didn't want to be alone. She knew that Cho and Cedric were on a picnic date and if she went to her dorm, there was only classwork waiting to be completed.</p><p>"Hooray! Luna, Nev, are you in or not?" Fred questioned. The pair looked at each other and finally caved, both nodding to the idea.</p><p>"Fantastic, be at the Gryffindor common room in ten minutes." Fred ran out of the hall to go set up the drinks so they wouldn't get caught by a prefect.</p><p>---</p><p>Neville waited with Luna and Olive so they could follow him into the common room without a hassle.</p><p>"Welcome, one and all, to high stakes true or dare!" Fred sounded like a muggle carnival barker, but he was clearly having the time of his life. "The rules are simple; someone will be asked to pick either truth or dare. If you do not answer or do not complete your dare, you take a shot. The firewhiskey and Veritaserum are mixed and cannot be told apart and you will be asked a question to see which drink you received."</p><p>Fred, ever the leader, was the first person to ask a question. "Neville: truth or dare?"</p><p>Neville looked like he had seemed a dementor. "Umm, I'll go with... truth."</p><p>"Wonderful. Is it true that you cheated on your latest Potions exam?" Neville nodded, embarrassed.</p><p>"It's alright Nev, we have all done it. Except for maybe Granger," Seamus offered in a missed attempt to comfort his friend. </p><p>"Okay, Luna: truth or dare?"</p><p>"Dare," Luna responded with a smile. She was ridiculously good at this game, so Olive wasn't surprised that she completed Neville's dare of letting Seamus cut a lock of her hair off blindfolded.</p><p>Everyone was chosen and the drinks dwindled slightly; Dean refused to admit that he only didn't play quidditch because it wasn't football and Neville took a shot of firewhiskey when asked about the amount of money he spent on their last Hogsmeade trip, trying to impress Madam Rosemerta. He immediately spat it out in disgust.</p><p>"Alrighty, Pearson," Fred began. "Truth or dare? I must warn you, the stakes will be higher than our beginning rounds."</p><p>"Dare, my dear Freddy."</p><p>"Wonderful choice. I dare you to tell us about your latest romantic endeavor. Names need not apply unless you feel so compelled to tell us."</p><p>"Umm," Olive was completely taken by surprise. "I'll take a shot."</p><p>She selected the glittering liquid in the heart-shaped vial. It sent chills down her spine and Fred asked his question.</p><p>"Hate to do this to you love, but who do you fancy? We need some juicy gossip soon or I might fall asleep."</p><p>"George," Olive said quickly. Her eyes widen and she put her hand over her mouth to try and stop her from talking, but it was no use. She had obviously taken a shot of Veritaserum.</p><p>"I started to fancy him after he took such good care of me after the World Cup. He made sure I was always comfortable and I know he spent the first few nights back sleeping on the couch next to me. Since then, I can't help but watch-" Fred pulled Olive away from the group to try and curb her embarrassment.</p><p>"Olive, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for you to tell us all of that." He really did seem sorry and tears brimmed Olive's eyes.</p><p>"I- I know Fred," Olive said slowly, trying her best to collect her thoughts without turning into a blubbering mess. It didn't help that she was still on truth serum. "I didn't even truly know I felt that way. I thought it was just a fleeting thing."</p><p>"I will make this up to you, Liv," Fred promised. "I swear I will fix this." Olive didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she also didn't like the sound of getting romance advice from him either.</p><p>---</p><p>The game continued and everyone basically pretended they didn't hear about Olive's little crush on George. In a turn of events, Luna kissed Neville; leaving him to pass out when she let go of his face and Dean and Seamus finally admitted that they were dating. </p><p>"Aww, I am so happy for you both," Olive said with a warm smile. She pulled them both into a hug. It was nice to see them both relax; they had been keeping their relationship a secret since the beginning of the year because they didn't want anyone to be mean about it.</p><p>"Gents," a smile crept across Fred's tipsy face (they had all been sipping on some leftover firewhiskey, leaving all of them a little less than sober), "you make a wonderful couple. Cheers to you both!"</p><p>Olive took a moment to enjoy the moment taking place: her dear friends have finally admitted their love for each other (which Olive had been painfully aware of since last year) and Neville received his first kiss from the girl of his dreams. As the night came to a close and Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and George returned, they ended their night with some good, old-fashion muggle karaoke.</p><p>"Sing with me, my love," Dean said, getting on one knee for Seamus. Seamus giggled, obviously completely drunk at this point.</p><p>"Absolutely." The two boys proceeded to perfectly belt out "September" by the muggle band Earth, Wind, and Fire. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ask Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ron's an idiot! yule ball proposal! more dares!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the previous night's activities, Olive was still bothered. <em>There was no way that she fancied George Weasley! That is absolutely preposterous.</em> She obviously just feels indebted to him, right? What worried her the most was that Fred remembered. Every time she walked by him, he gave her a small, pitiful smile. She knew that his dare wasn't out of spite, he just wanted something interesting to happen.</p><p>---</p><p>During study hall, Harry and Ron were still quite bothered about not having a date for the Yule Ball. Apparently, Harry would rather fight another dragon than ask a harmless girl to a school dance for a few hours. Olive couldn't help but laugh at them under her breath; they were great friends with Hermione, as well as other girls in their year. It wasn't that hard to ask someone. Not only that, but other people had mentioned to Olive that they would love to go to the dance with either Ron or Harry. </p><p>Fred threw a note at his kid brother and Ron opened it quickly; trying not to get caught by Professor Snape.</p><p>"What does it say?" Olive asked in a hushed voice. Although Professor Snape was never blatantly cruel to her, he was always trying to catch her friends, namely the Weasleys and Potter, doing something wrong and never missed an opportunity to dole out hefty detentions or revoke house points. Olive knew if Snape had it his way, those boys would've been expelled when they crashed into the Whomping Willow at the very beginning of their second year. Luckily, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore did not share the same hatred.</p><p>"He just told me to grow a pair and ask someone or else everyone worth asking will have a date," he said, obviously annoyed with Fred. </p><p>Fred showed his brother what that looked like by casually getting the attention of Angelina Johnson, the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain, and quietly mouthing the words 'Do you want to go to the dance with me?' She nodded excitedly and Fred, mighty pleased with himself, winked at Ron to provoke him to do the same.</p><p>"Look mate, we will both have a date by the end of today," Harry said, making a pact with his best friend. Ron not having a date made sense to Olive. He was kind of a goofy bloke and prided himself on, similar to his brothers, being a class clown. He was also aiming far too high because for months he had been saying that he would convince Fleur Delacour to attend the ball with him. Harry not having a date; now that was baffling. Not only is he among the most famous wizards in attendance at Hogwarts, but he is also very kind and always helps others when he can. Everyone in their school knew who he is. For Godric's sake, it's only his fourth year and he has already saved the school from total damnation twice!</p><p>"Say, Hermione, you're a girl," Ron observed.</p><p>"Congratulations Ron, that's correct," she retorted, knowing whatever he was going to say next would no be his finest hour.</p><p>"Go to the dance with one of us. It's okay if we go alone but if a girl goes alone, that's just sad." <em>He. Did. Not.</em> Olive blushed slightly, fully aware that she also didn't have a date but watched the fury grow in Hermione's eyes. This would not be pretty. She stood up quickly, obviously ready to tear Ronald to shreds.</p><p>"You daft idiot! Believe it or not, I have been asked. And it may surprise you to know that I said yes!" She whacked the side of Ron's head with her journal as she went to turn it into Snape and storming out of the Great Hall.</p><p>"Well, that was just plain stupid Ronald," Olive said coldly. She didn't want to admit it, but his words stung. She needed a date just as bad as them and even though there was someone else she wanted to ask her, either Ron or Harry could ask her too.</p><p>"I didn't mean anything by it," Ron said glumly. "Wait a sec..."</p><p>"No," Olive said, cutting him off before he got the chance to speak. She would've said 'yes' to either of her friends before Ron spoke without thinking, but now she refused to be his not second, but third option. Following in Hermione's footsteps, she rose from the table and turned in her journal to Snape wordlessly, and walked out of the hall.</p><p>---</p><p>It was the weekend before the ball and the school was bustling with excitement. All of the professors had decorated the school with beautiful trees, ornaments, and other Christmas-y creations. In Olive's personal opinion, Professor Flitwick was the master of Christmas at Hogwarts. Olive was still waiting to be asked and now her plan B was shot. Just the day prior, Neville worked just the courage to ask Ginny to the dance and she accepted. Wondering the halls, she ran into Seamus and Dean whispering to each other.</p><p>"Good day, Olive," Dean said with his heart-warming smile. He was holding Seamus's hand as they spoke.</p><p>"Hiya," she responded absentmindedly. </p><p>"What's wrong with you?" Seamus asked, coming off a tad harsher than he meant to. Dean gave him a glare in an effort to get Seamus to fix his attitude. </p><p>"Oh nothing, I just don't have a date to the ball yet," she answered.</p><p>"Oh dear," Dean comforted. "It will be alright, someone with ask you. You are too kind and beautiful to be forgotten. On the off chance that you don't get asked, come with us."</p><p>She nodded in agreement and they parted ways. She was heading to talk with Professor Flitwick when a ginger head came speeding at her at a million miles an hour.</p><p>"OLIVE!" George was yelling at her, slightly out of breath.</p><p>"Where did you come from? And why were you running?" She asked, concerned for her friend who was currently panting and holding his finger up; asking for a second to compose himself. The energy he was giving off was strange, even for him.</p><p>"Okay, I'm good," he said, standing up straight and fixing his red and gold tie.</p><p>"Wonderful, how can I help you, twin number two?" She asked sweetly, knowing full well that nickname got under his skin. </p><p>He grabbed his chest with both hands and pretended to be struck down in pain and sorrow. "Olive, why do you pain me so?" George could've been an actor if wizardry didn't work out for him.</p><p>"It's fun and you are quite an easy target." A group of Gryffindor boys started to watch them from a few feet away, curious as to why George was currently on both knees and talking a to younger Ravenclaw girl.</p><p>"No seriously Weasley, what's up? I have to go speak with Professor Flitwick about my latest Charms assessment."</p><p>"Then I guess there is no need to keep you waiting," George carried on. "My dearest Olive, will you do me the great honor of being my date to the Yule Ball?" Olive's heart stopped. She couldn't believe her luck; he FINALLY asked her! Everyone around them began to clap for them. This was the greatest day of Olive's life.</p><p>"Absolutely!" She hugged him tight as relief set over her. He must feel the same way she did. He stood up straight, easily lifting her off the ground while hugging her back.</p><p>"Thanks for playing along," George whispered into her ear. "The boys on the Quidditch team dared me to ask someone. I figured you would be really good at selling the act. I actually already asked one of the Beauxbatons ladies, but it's going to be a surprise."</p><p>Olive's heart dropped to her stomach. She pulled away from the hug and smiled tightly at him.</p><p>"I have to go, George," she said, turning to hide the tears beginning to fall. "Glad I could help you win your silly game."</p><p>Completely oblivious to the great deal of pain he had caused her, George ran back to his teammates, victorious.</p><p>As soon as she turned the corner, the tears came involuntarily. She let them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Black Lake at Sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>deamus! picnic! gossip!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once again, it was Dean and Seamus to first console Olive. She had moved from the hallway where her soul was crushed to a private nook in the library where she could cry in peace while watching the snow billow down onto the trees and cover the castle in perfect white powder.</p><p>"Dean," Seamus whispered loudly, "Leave her alone. She is obviously busy being sad and probably wants to be by herself."</p><p>"Seamus, that's rubbish. She needs people to be there for her. Comfort her. Especially because not that many people know about her run-in with Veritaserum, it is our duty to be those people." Dean was set in his ways. Olive turned around to face her friends. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror that was mounted to the bookcase on her left: her cheeks were blotchy and her eyes were puffy from the downpour of tears. </p><p><em>At least I don't have class today</em>, Olive thought to herself.</p><p>"Tell us what happened, Liv," Seamus asked kindly. He sat down on her right and Dean sat on the desk to her left. Any time someone looked like they were approaching them, Dean would shoo them away.</p><p>"It's George, he asked me to the Yule Ball." She felt her lip begin to quiver; the pain and embarrassment of his question replaying in her mind. She lowered her head back to its position; nestled in between her arms that were folded across the massive desk in front of her. She couldn't help but be embarrassed by her heartbreak.<em> It's not like we were ever together</em>.</p><p>"Wait, that's a good thing right?" Seamus, try as he might to understand Olive's pain, was utterly lost.</p><p>"It was bliss until I hugged him after saying yes and he thanked me for playing along in his act." Tears trail down her cheeks once more. Dean wiped them away with his thumb. "It was all just a dare from a few older Gryffindor Quidditch players. He already has a date from Beauxbaton."</p><p>"That arse! I am going to beat him to a pulp," Seamus muttered, fuming with sympathetic rage from his heart-broken friend.</p><p>"Seamus, I love you, but Weasley would quite literally squash you," Dean chuckled. Seamus was full of passion but George was easily 18 or more centimeters taller than him. This made Olive giggle and a small smile crept across her face.</p><p>"I am okay, don't worry about me," Olive said, unconvincingly attempting to reassure her friends.</p><p>"Well, we all know you aren't. And that is totally okay. You are going to need to heal from this. I have an idea you might like," Dean gestured to the basket in his hands. "Follow us."</p><p>Seamus smiled and nodded in agreement. "Don't ask where we are going, just know it will be worth it."</p><p>Her only plans were going to be wallowing in sadness, so she decided to go along with them. The three linked arms; with Olive in the middle and a boy to both her left and right. They walked straight out the castle doors and down past Hagrid's Hut.</p><p>"I know you told me not to ask what is happening, but where the bloody hell are we going? We are going to miss dinner!" Dinner was the one thing she was looking forward to tonight because she had accidentally missed lunch in an effort to avoid everyone and she was starving. </p><p>"Don't worry, I packed food," Dean reassured her. Well, if anything else, she will get to eat at the strange location they were taking her to.</p><p>---</p><p>After walking through more cold terrain, Olive saw where it was that they were going. There was an adorable little white gazebo that sat in front of the currently frozen Black Lake. Olive was freezing; Dean lent her his jacket but she was still too cold to be comfortable. The gazebo contained a cozy fire, floating in the air so it didn't burn the wooden structure down. On the floor were fluffy blankets and pillows for them to sit on.</p><p>"Oh Seamus, it's perfect!" Dean leaned down and kissed his boyfriend deeply. Olive was already sitting under the fire when she noticed the couple was actually supposed to go on a date there.</p><p>"You two! This was a date, wasn't it?" She looked between the happy couple, who both knew they were obviously guilty.</p><p>"Yes," Seamus finally answered. "It was my turn to decorate the gazebo. I knew it would be cold, so I brought the warmth to us."</p><p>"And you did a brilliant job, my love. I am proud of you for not blowing anything up." Dean was in awe of his boyfriend. "But not to worry Olive, we actually enjoy your company. Plus, you probably would get lost if you tried to leave now, so you are stuck with us."</p><p>The couple explained what was happening. Every Sunday, including that very night, they walked down to the Black Lake at sunset. They built the gazebo during their first year as a practice for one of their classes and had been meeting here ever since. They weren't dating then, just best friends. They played games or did homework here. As their relationship shifted, the gazebo became their safe haven. They were able to go there and just be together without being bothered or rushed or questioned. You had to be a real ballsy person to enter the Forbidden Forest. This was where they officially began dating and that is why they hold weekly dates there. Hogwarts is a demanding school, so having a place on-campus for them to be alone is brilliant. It never occurred to them until they starting dating, but their dorms were shared with other classmates and the common room was literally never empty. Dean, being an extremely gifted artist, teaches Seamus how to draw, paint, and use different mediums created by muggle artists. Today they were going to paint the sunset with watercolors. They both knew that Olive deserved a proper date, so they wanted her to join them.</p><p>"You two are far too kind to me," she gushed. </p><p>"On the contrary, Olive," Dean insisted. "You are the kind one. No one, especially someone as caring and brilliant as you, deserves to be in the pain you are in."</p><p>"Agreed, heartbreak is one son of a bitch," Seamus added. He really is the most eloquent friend Olive had.</p><p>---</p><p>For the rest of the afternoon, the three painted, ate, and gossiped. Dean told them about Neville's crush on Luna.</p><p>"We all already know," Olive said, enjoying a fresh Pumpkin Pastie. "He watches her with a painfully obvious longing gaze. Sort of how you two looked at each other until last year."</p><p>Seamus gingerly slapped Olive's arm. She wanted them to know how obvious they were too.</p><p>"Well, did you know that Bem asked Luna to the dance before Neville could? And that he asked Ginny as a friend, knowing full well that she fancied Potter but he would never ask her because Ron would practically lose his marbles?" Now that was something she did not know. Bem is a great guy and he was very similar to Luna. They are both very quirky people and Olive knew Luna would have a blast going to the ball with him.</p><p>"Poor Nev, he is terrible with timing," Seamus commented, too focused on mixing the correct green for the trees in his painting. "At least he got a kiss outta her the other night."</p><p>"You know, I heard that Harry convinced the Patil twins to go with him and Ron," Olive offered, trying to forget about the beginning part of her day.</p><p>"Good for them, but I pity those girls," Seamus remarked. "Potter and Weasley will be awful dates. Harry is pining after Cho, who is head over heels for Diggory. Harry might also be pining for Diggory, who knows. Ron is mad for Granger but doesn't have the bullocks to tell her and probably never will."</p><p>"Seamus, if the wizard thing doesn't end up working out for you, muggles would pay boatloads for relationship advice like yours," Olive giggled.</p><p>"You know what, I just thought of something. I can plant it in Lee Jordan's head to ask you to the dance!" Dean exclaimed.</p><p>"Actually, that is a great idea. We are already decent friends and he is super close with George and hopefully, it might make him a touch jealous." Olive was pleased with that idea. She knew one thing, Weasley was going to regret ever making her cry.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Yule Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yule ball! kisses! firewhiskey! (minor depiction of drinking)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night had finally arrived. The students of Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbaton were buzzing; some with excitement, some with anxiety.</p><p>"What if they ditch me?!" A seventh year Hufflepuff asked her friend. Olive couldn't help but listen in.</p><p>"Avery, you two have been dating for three years!" Avery's friend, also a Hufflepuff, replied with a giggle. </p><p>"Maria, that means nothing now. They could totally leave me in front of everyone! What if that was their plan all along?" Maria, Avery's level-headed friend rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I don't think that Lin has been planning to dump you at the Yule Ball, Aves. They are a very caring, affectionate person and they love you very much."</p><p>"Okay, but if Lin does dump me, will you promise to spike my pumpkin juice or something?"</p><p>Olive chuckled as she kept walking, knowing full well that Avery and her partner, Lin, would most likely have a very pleasant night.</p><p>---</p><p>Thanks to Dean and Seamus, Lee asked Olive to the dance the day prior. Olive happily agreed and gave Lee a peck on the cheek in appreciation and acceptance of his proposal. It's not like she noticed, but George was definitely watching. Her anger for George was fuelled even more when he clapped for the two of them, still totally unaware of the repercussions of his actions. </p><p>Olive got ready for the ball with all her girlfriends: Cho, Luna, Ginny, and Hermione all squeezed into the Ravenclaw dorms. Luckily, the four Common Room guards were a little more lenient today, allowing people of different houses and schools into the common rooms to prepare for the dance. The five girls had a spectacular time. Hermione brought her muggle record player to Hogwarts with her this year and played wonderful music for them to listen to as they did their hair, makeup, and got dressed. The first lady done was Cho. Because she was attending the dance with a competitor in the Triwizard Tournament, she was asked to arrive early to greet guests with Cedric. She looks gorgeous in her silver and floral dressing robes. Her raven hair was pinned in a simple bun.</p><p>"Cho, you look wonderful!" All the girls gushed, making Cho blush.</p><p>Luna matched Bem in a crimson gown covered in elegant ruffles. Her sleeves were adorned with embroidered animals. Luna styled her hair as normal, letting her long blonde curls fall where they may. Ginny's dress had a pale pink bodice with a mint-colored skirt. Around her waist was a darker pink ribbon and Olive helped do her hair, braiding it to resemble a crown. Almost everyone had left the dorm, leaving Hermione and Olive last.</p><p>"How are you doing?" Olive asked. She was finishing her makeup, defining her bottom eyelid with a navy blue eyeshadow that matched her dress. </p><p>"Nervous, if I am honest," Hermione replied, pinning her last curl into place. She looking absolutely stunning in her ombre pink ruffle dress and classy curled updo. Hermione rarely wore makeup, but she applied some mascara along with blush and lip gloss with Olive's instruction. "I was supposed to leave with Cho."</p><p>"Why is that?" Olive stepped into her silver heels, completing her outfit for the evening. Her hair was curls loosely and fell past her shoulder. Her makeup was darker than the other girls'; a simple dark blue eyeliner and mascara with a plum lip stain. Her dress was just as amazing as the day she bought it. She felt like a queen.</p><p>"Well, no use in keeping the secret any longer. Viktor Krum is my date to the ball," Hermione answered as the two rushed down to the Great Hall.</p><p>"How wonderful! I am sure you will have a lovely time. I will see you later," Olive exclaimed, letting herself take a moment to locate her date when a voice called after her.</p><p>"Olive, wow," George remarked. "You look brilliant." His eyes fell upon her, giving her a complete once over, allowing his gaze to stall on her lips. "I mean, you look absolutely magnificent."</p><p>"I know," she responded cooly, forcing herself to look at him. Damnit to all hell, he was too handsome for his own good. He didn't wear anything too extravagant, just simple black dressing robes and a black tie to match. His hair was still long from over the summer, inviting Olive to run her hands through it. <em>NO! This is the boy who broke your heart in front of your own peers! </em></p><p>Before she did something she might regret, his date joined them along with Lee. Fred and Angelina were already inside the hall, waiting for the competitors to make their grand entrance. </p><p>"Let's head in, shall we?" Lee asked, offering his arm to Olive, which she took as they strode through the crowd of dressed-up students. </p><p>---</p><p>Everyone looked to be having a wonderful time. Hermione and Krum spent the whole night dancing, as well as Ginny and Neville. Luna and Bem started a dance battle in the middle of the dance floor, Luna obviously won, and the twins didn't hesitate to force poor Professor Flitwick to crowd surf over the students.</p><p>Lee and Olive were sitting down, taking a moment to catch their breath when a very panicked Cho ran up to her.</p><p>"Olive, <em>she's</em> here." Olive was quite confused until Cho nodded over to Fleur and she started to understand. Dancing alongside a lonely-looking Cedric was the beautiful French girl, looking like an icy goddess in her simple silver gown. Cho met a mysterious French girl back over the summer holiday and much to her dismay, never contacted her again. Olive assumed that in the chaos of the school year, Cho never paid much attention until that moment. </p><p>"I need to speak with her, can you take her to the prefect's bathroom? Cedric gave me the password." Olive nodded at her friend's request and went to pull Fleur away.</p><p>---</p><p>"What is going on?" Fleur was obviously confused and rightfully so. </p><p>"I will let her explain," Olive nodded over Cho, who waved the two girls over.</p><p>"Wait a moment, I recognize you," Fleur told Cho.</p><p>"I would hope so, we had a beautiful two days together in Paris!" Cho recalled for her.</p><p>Olive tried to back away, but it was evident on Cho's face that she would need someone there to give her some support.</p><p>"Oh my goodness, it's you!" Fleur was surprisingly excited and flung her arms around Cho. </p><p>"You never wrote to me. I told you to send me an owl after we discussed magic!" Cho, although taken aback by the warm embrace, was boldly standing her ground. Olive gave her a thumbs up, letting Cho know to keep going.</p><p>"You're right, I was scared. I didn't quite know what to say. I thought you would have forgotten me," Fleur muttered, embarrassment shining through her angelic face.</p><p>"You consumed my dreams for three months! And you knew I attended Hogwarts!" </p><p>"Cho, I am so so sorry. I have no excuse. Although I am not deserving of it, would you be willing to give us a shot?" Fleur stared deeply into Cho's eyes. Olive felt awkward once more, knowing this was a very private and personal matter.</p><p>"No. Cedric and I are extremely happy together. I just wanted you to know that what you did was hurtful. Now if you will excuse me, my boyfriend owes me a proper dance." Cho grabbed Olive's hand and walked out of the bathroom with powerful energy about her.</p><p>"I am proud of you," Olive told Cho. "That could not have been easy."</p><p>"No, I suppose it wasn't. But it was worth it."</p><p>---</p><p>Back in the hall, Olive walked past a very depressing pair of best friends and their unlucky dates. Olive offered the Patil twins a small smile; Dean and Seamus were absolutely correct in that her two friends made awful dates.</p><p>"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Olive questioned.</p><p>"Nothing," they responded in unison. Olive rolled her eyes. Ron couldn't take his eyes off of Hermione, giggling and having the time of her life with his favorite Quidditch player.</p><p>"Slimy git," he muttered under his breath.</p><p>---</p><p>"Where were you?" Lee asked, taking her hand and waist for the slow song that was playing. They swayed in harmony in the direction of George and his Beauxbaton date. Even Olive had to admit, she looked lovely in her pale yellow silk gown and her blonde curls bouncing with her every move.</p><p>"I had to help Cho with a problem," she responded absentmindedly. Across the floor she smiled at Seamus and Dean, holding each other close as the song carried on. She was so glad they finally admitted their feelings for each other.</p><p>"Is she okay?" Lee pulled away slightly, his face full of sincere concern.</p><p>"Oh yes, don't worry. She is all fine now," Olive said with a smile. </p><p>They carried on a little longer until Olive watched the blonde Beauxbaton girl in the yellow gown pull George down to her face, kissing his lips gently. Olive's blood was practically boiling. George wasn't jealous. Hell, he hadn't even noticed her all night except for the one moment they had before the night officially began!</p><p>"Lee, I have had a lovely night with you. I hope you take no offense to this, but I am absolutely dead on my feet. Would it be alright with you if I turned in early?"</p><p>Lee, ever the gentleman, nodded sweetly. "Oh absolutely! I was actually thinking the same thing. Mind if I walk you to your common room?"</p><p>"Not at all."</p><p>---</p><p>"So, let me get this straight," Lee asked, trying to clear up his confusion. "George asked you to the dance on a dare?!"</p><p>"Yes!" Olive responded loudly. They were sitting on the floor outside of her common room in the middle of a wonderful conversation about her unlucky week.</p><p>"Even I know that's a prick move," he shook his head and passed her a flask of firewhiskey. They had been sipping on it for the last half hour as Olive explained the game of truth or dare.</p><p>"I thought so too! Fred knew I fancied George too but I still don't know who put him up to it."</p><p>"Although I am just being used as a way to irritate Weasley, I must say that I don't mind." Lee and Olive laughed boisterously, drawing more attention from other students walking by than they meant to.</p><p>"Oi, Jordan!" Olive and Lee looked around, nervous they were going to be caught drinking by a professor. Lucky for them, it was just Fred and George heading back to their common room.</p><p>"Hey, mates! This is Olive. She was my date tonight. Lucky me, she's stunning." Lee winked at Olive to let her know that he was pretending to be far drunker than he truly was.</p><p>"Yes, anyone with eyes can see that," George said, giving his hand to his pal. </p><p>The firewhiskey started to really set in and Olive couldn't control her laughter.</p><p>"What are you laughing at, Pearson?" Fred asked inquisitively.</p><p>"Georgie here got his first kiss tonight," she slurred. "I saw it myself. His Beauxbaton date kissed him. On the lips." Her last sentence was in almost a whisper like she was telling a secret. Fred and Lee both congratulated the frustrated George.</p><p>"She is not my first kiss, Pearson," he said, trying to protect his ego as well as his image in the eyes of his friend and his brother. "I've snogged plenty of girls."</p><p>Olive rolled her eyes playfully, "Sure you have."</p><p>"Alright, as much as I love firewhiskey, I think it's time for the two of you to go to bed," Fred chuckled. "I will get Jordan to the dorm. George, can you handle her?" He nodded in Olive's direction.</p><p>"I think I'll manage." He gave his hand to Olive, but when she tried to stand, she started to fall back over again. To make sure she didn't injure herself, George easily picked her up bridal style.</p><p>"Nighty night, Jordan. You too Freddie!" Olive called as the two boys walked away. Lee gave her a supportive smile and Fred waved to her.</p><p>"Bye-bye, my lovely Olive!" Lee called, doing his absolute best to drive home his drunken act.</p><p>Finally, it was just Olive and George once more. She had become far too aware of how close they were, but her brain was fuzzy and she really couldn't think correctly.</p><p>"How do you get into the Ravenclaw Common Room, Liv?" George asked kindly. </p><p>"I'll do it," Olive said firmly, giving the bronze eagle the correct answer to its question and George bargained with it, informing the eagle that Olive would not be able to get inside on her own and it was now past curfew.</p><p>"Put me down, Weasley!"</p><p>"Olive, you wouldn't be able to stand on your own." He was being quite patient with her. She was still fuming angry with his behavior earlier in the week. That was when her drunk brain had a brilliant idea to try and seduce him a little bit.</p><p>She grabbed the collar of his shirt roughly and pulled him just a millimeter or two away from her face.</p><p>"Kiss me," she murmured.</p><p>"What?" He asked, confused but not pulling away from her grasp.</p><p>"Kiss me. Press your lips against mine," she whispered seductively into his ear. "That is how a kiss works, you know."</p><p>"What is going on with you, Pearson?" George met her gaze, his eyes glazed with darker energy; one Olive was not familiar with. He sat her down on the blue velvet couch in front of the warm fireplace. He sat on the ground in front of her, his face still close to hers.</p><p>"Why George, are you sacred? Are you not a good snog? I've always thought you would probably be a great kisser, but alas, I shall never know." She reached out and brushed his lips softly with her thumb. She was enjoying torturing the ginger boy, her words laced with alcohol-driven lust. His cheeks burned and she could feel his heartbeat quicken.</p><p>"Olive, I feel like maybe..." George trailed off.</p><p>"Maybe what Georgie?" She asked innocently. "Tell me."</p><p>"I should go, Fred is probably wondering where I am." George snatched one of the many blankets in the room and covered her comfortably. He then conjured some water for her and placed it on the table in front of her. </p><p>"Sleep well, Olive." He wiped away the makeup on her face with a cloth from his pocket and she drifted to sleep, dreaming of the wild night she just had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Fun and Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>george's pov! veela powers! massive oopsie! (minor mention of olive's injury over the summer)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>She's not going to make it. Her head took too much impact and there was no one there to stop the bleeding. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone...</em>
</p><p>George awoke from his nightmare in a cold sweat. Ever since Olive's concussion that summer, he dreams of holding her seemingly lifeless body. She looked so calm and serene, but cold. He repeated his nightly routine of sneaking into Harry's dorm to steal back the Maurader's Map, which he now sometimes regrets giving to Potter in the first place. He uses it almost every night.</p><p>"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he whispers from in front of the ever-burning fireplace.</p><p>As always, a wave of relaxation washes over him once he sees her name: Olive Pearson. She was still sleeping on the couch and not in her dorm, but at least she was safe. He wished he could be there, making sure she was recovering from her first hangover (of his knowledge, at least).</p><p>---</p><p>"Morning mate," Fred called from the bathroom of their dorm.</p><p>"Mrrrhmm," George grumbled back, his face still buried in his pillow trying to catch a few more minutes of rest.</p><p>"How was your night? Didn't hear you get in," Fred asked. Fred, fully aware of the fact that Olive sort of fancied George, actually wanted to know how she was holding up, but that question might've raised some suspicion from George.</p><p>George, at the mention of the night prior, sat straight up in his bed. He felt that he shouldn't tell anyone about Olive's drunken flirting; she probably didn't mean it. <em>But what if she did?</em></p><p>"Oh, it was fine," he said. To change the subject, he brought up the day's festivities, "Happy Christmas, Freddy my boy."</p><p>---</p><p>George spent most of his Christmas holiday pondering on his hour in Ravenclaw tower. He always thought Olive was a beautiful girl, nobody could deny that. He had to admit, however, that something changed recently in regards to his feelings towards her. He seemed to always want to be around her and bask in her infinite sarcastic remarks and unbridled wisdom beyond her years. Not to mention when he first saw her dressed up for the ball. </p><p>They never dress up at the Burrow. The only time he ever saw Olive in makeup other than the minimal mascara and lipgloss she wore to classes was the one time at the of the summer while Olive was still healing. Ginny, Hermione, and Olive all had a girl's night and forced the boys to join in on the beautification process. George and Fred both got a full makeover (with dresses and heels; don't worry they looked fabulous) and Harry and Ron got their nails painted. Olive let Ginny do some crazy thing to her eyelashes that made them super long and really dark; her eyes looked beautiful though. Apparently, they were called "false eyelashes." At the ball, she was just the most exquisite thing he had ever seen. She looked regal. He thought his date was really pretty before. She was actually the one who asked him. He felt almost glued to the Beauxbaton, whose name was Sarah Andrews. After seeing Olive though, Sarah's air of perfection seemed to melt away.</p><p><em>This is silly</em>, he thought to himself. <em>Olive Pearson is a girl I've known almost my whole life, there is no way she fancies me! That is utterly ridiculous. Plus, she quite literally avoids him at every turn now. </em></p><p>That was something that had been bothering him too. Olive, for the last week, wouldn't even look at him. He couldn't understand why because he had no memory of doing anything wrong in the first place. Fred stays out of it completely, the useless git. Lee seems to fancy Olive a little, which makes him oddly angry. He tried to mention it casually to Sarah, trying to get a female opinion on the matter a few days ago.</p><p>"George, why does it matter?" She batted her long eyelashes at him innocently. "If she doesn't want to be your friend, that's on her. She's the one treating you awfully and you did nothing wrong!"</p><p>George immediately felt like she was right, but he also couldn't shake the feeling that he was totally missing something. He made up his mind: he's going to force Fred to help him out.</p><p>---</p><p>"Freddy!" George exclaimed as his twin brother walked into the common room that night. "Got a minute for your brother?"</p><p>Fred looked to be on a date with his new girlfriend, Angelina. "Not now mate, talk tomorrow ya?"</p><p>"No, it's okay," Angelina said as she let go of his hand. "I was actually off to shower and head to bed early."</p><p>"But I was planning on joining you," Fred whined. Angelina laughed at him.</p><p>"Not yet," she winked at him and walked off.</p><p>"I swear, she's got you by the bullocks mate," George commented as Fred watched Angelina walk away.</p><p>"Indeed she does, just don't tell her I said that," Fred replied. "What did you need from me?"</p><p>"Olive..." George began.</p><p>"Nope, not getting involved." Fred stood from the couch and began to walk away, but George grabbed his arm.</p><p>"No mate, I need you to listen. I really need some help here."</p><p>"Fine," Fred said, "You may speak, but I can't promise I can help. Just so you know, I like her more than you, so don't expect me to be on your side."</p><p>"Brilliant, I really don't care but I need someone to talk to. Something is really strange. I thought we were good friends, but for the last week, she wouldn't talk to me. I have no clue what I did and Sarah said that 'Olive's the one at fault.' Now, I honestly don't believe that, but I am drawing a blank here mate."</p><p>Fred rolled his eyes at his brother, "You honest to Godric don't remember, do you?"</p><p>"Remember what?!"</p><p>"You spent most of the last week with that Beauxbaton girl. I've seen the way you two talk and some have our friends. She seems to have you in a love trance. Hermione and I agree; we think she's part Veela. She seems to be able to blur your memories some because you totally humiliated Olive last weekend."</p><p>"What? That's not possible," George argued. He felt super defense at the mention of Sarah. "Sarah would've told me if she was part Veela. She's just a really great..." <em>A really great what? He barely knew the girl and honestly had no plans of getting to know her.</em></p><p>"Says who you idiot? She doesn't owe you anything," Fred said, his anger levels rising to meet George's.</p><p>"Well, tell me then, what did I do to 'humiliate' Olive?" George asked sarcastically. The answer came as a shock to him.</p><p>"You asked her to the Yule Ball on a dare. I think she said one of the Quidditch guys told you, but I think Sarah put you up to it. She accepted your offer and you laughed it off. She was really embarrassed; a lot of people were watching," Fred snapped. "Honestly mate, that's really fucking low."</p><p>George was hot with anger, but it wasn't at Fred. He started to remember Sarah telling him how funny it would be. 'It would make a great prank, she'd love it,' Sarah said while they were taking a walk around the castle. His memories became clearer the less appealing Sarah became.</p><p>"Holy shit," George whispered to himself. "Fred, I swear I didn't mean to."</p><p>"I know, but she doesn't." Fred's anger towards his brother had melted away. "You need to let her cool off though, she was really hurt."</p><p>"She told me to kiss her last night," George said, almost too quick to understand.</p><p>"Sorry what?" </p><p>"She was really drunk and I carried her to a couch and stayed until she fell asleep. She told me to kiss her and prove that I could snog her," George recalled the story to his brother.</p><p>"Well, did you?"</p><p>"No, I didn't want it that way," George fell back in his seat, relaxing at the thought of her lips just a centimeter away from his. <em>But hell, did I want to.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Looking in the Library</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>stupid sexual innuendos! eggs! books! gillyweed!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olive did her best to steer clear of any Weasley boy for a while. She figured that her drunken behavior would've been shared between the brothers and she did not want to deal with any of that. Ginny never mentioned anything to her, so she assumed that all was fine, at least between them.</p><p>The term picked up quickly after the holiday. Hermione would join Olive and her fellow Ravenclaws to study for tests, Ron and Harry were trying to figure out the Golden Egg problem, Seamus and Dean were always checking in on Olive; all seemed to be fairly normal. Every once in a while, Lee and Olive would spend some time together to catch up.</p><p>"I think he misses you," Lee observed one day after Olive's Quidditch practice. "Fred does too, but it's different with George. He is sadder. Fred just seems to be slightly annoyed at this point."</p><p>"I almost kissed him," Olive said in response. "There is a definite need for a conversation; I am simply choosing to ignore it."</p><p>"You can't just ignore him forever, Liv," Lee tutted. "You live in his house. Even if you manage to get through the rest of the year, you will constantly be running into each other at the Burrow."</p><p>"That may be true, but I can ignore it for as long as possible."</p><p>"You are hurting him, Liv." Lee's serious tone did not sit well with Olive. He would turn the gravest situations into a joke, so the authority in his voice was concerning.</p><p>"He hurt me." Olive knew in her heart that being the cause of his sulking and lack of pizzazz was only making her feel sad (not nearly the revenge she hoped for), but there was no way she could speak to him. Not after drunkenly asking him to kiss her. She was so completely embarrassed by the whole thing that she would much rather pretend it never happened.</p><p>---</p><p>Ignoring the Weasley twins proved to be a harder task than Olive originally anticipated. They seemed to be everywhere she was; talking with other students, having a meal, practicing on the pitch, or even once they were sitting and getting some homework done. George had tried to approach her several times, but all of them were failed attempts.</p><p>"Hey Olive..." he would start when he could catch her for a moment. He always had this pitiful look in his eye that made Olive's stomach turn.</p><p>Thinking quickly, Olive always gave some excuse to get away, "Sorry, I have a meeting. Sorry, I'm helping Cho with a gift for Cedric. Sorry, I am late for class." The excuses never ended. Olive saw the defeat getting to him; he seemed to be trying less and less. George eventually stopped approaching her and would simply stick to staring at her from afar or forcing one of his siblings to talk to her for him. Fred and Ron both tried a few times, but Olive shut them down too. </p><p>---</p><p>"Harry, how's the egg thing going?" Olive asked while they walked with Hermione down to Hagrid's for tea.</p><p>"Bloody terrible actually," he answered, obviously frustrated by his lack of success. He looked tired and worn down; not like the optimistic 14-year-old boy he was at the start of the year.</p><p>"I bet Krum's already figured it out, right Hermione?" Harry asked sarcastically. He didn't seem to mind that she got a boyfriend, but Ron was not taking it well. They only started talking again because Harry needed all the help he could get with the Triwizard Tournament.</p><p>"We don't really talk, he's more of a physical being," Hermione responded. She smiled a little as she talked about him. They obviously liked each other, but Olive couldn't help but think they are just too different.</p><p>"Eww, I didn't want to know that," the revolted Harry said, pretending to gag a little.</p><p>"I didn't mean it like that you idiot, I meant that he spends more time watching me than we do in conversation."</p><p>"That's even worse, Mione," Olive tutted. "I don't think that is very school appropriate."</p><p>Hermione flicked Olive's arm. Harry was rolling on the ground, laughing his arse off.</p><p>"You are just as bad! I know you both knew what I meant!" Hermione couldn't help but let out a giggle too, but she walked away before the comments got any worse.</p><p>"I swear she's going to kill us one day," Harry said as he stood.</p><p>"Ya, but it'll probably be for good reason," Olive replied. </p><p>"Oi, Potter!" Both Harry and Olive turned to see Cedric and Cho walking hand-in-hand towards them.</p><p>Cho and Olive both having each other a knowing glance; the two boys needed privacy.</p><p>"We'll see you both later!" They called in unison. Cho stood on her tippy toes to give Cedric a peck on the cheek.</p><p>"So, Cho my dear, how are you?" Olive asked as they walked but up to campus. She figured Hagrid's could wait until later.</p><p>"Oh, wonderful! Cedric and I are doing really well and he's been so helpful with my classes."</p><p>"I'm so glad to see you so happy. Tell me about him." Olive knew Cho wanted to talk about him all the time but didn't want to make the conversation about her. She was too modest to brag and deserved to have the spotlight.</p><p>"Well, he is extremely good with the younger students. He has spends many nights just staying up in his common room just so anyone who feels homesick or lonely or can't fall asleep can have someone to talk to. He always holds my hand or carries my books. His hugs are just the best, I feel at home in his arms. He really loves to pinky-swear. One of the muggle-born Hufflepuffs taught him was it was and now she won't stop. He is a total romantic and plans such interesting dates. We've gone ice skating, stargazing, picnicking, painting, and so many more. The other day he got us each a muggle cactus, I don't know how he did it, but we named them after one another." Cho kept talking about their relationship and Olive couldn't help but be a little jealous. She wanted what they have.</p><p>"Cho, can I ask you something?" Olive inquired. </p><p>"Anything," she responded with a warm smile.</p><p>"How did you know Cedric liked you?"</p><p>"Well, I wish I could give you some really insightful answer, but honestly he just told me. That day we talked on the quidditch pitch, he told me that he was drawn to me and asked me on a date."</p><p>"Aww, that is really sweet." Well, that was no help. It's not Cho or Cedric's fault that Olive and George are too stubborn for their own good.</p><p>---</p><p>The night before the second trial, Harry ran into that library where Ron, Hermione, and Olive were studying. Snape had given them an assignment of the identification of Fire Seeds.</p><p>"I got it! I got it!" Harry was running at them at full speed with a look of pure joy across his face. His hair was also wet.</p><p>"Got what?" Ron asked, excited to focus on something other than his homework.</p><p>"The egg! I am going to have to retrieve something in the Black Lake! Cedric told me on the bridge to go to the prefects' bathroom and work it out there."</p><p>"Great, so how will that work?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"What do you mean? I know how to swim, 'Mione," Harry answered, slightly annoyed that she didn't seem nearly as excited as Ron.</p><p>"I think she means how do you plan on swimming underwater for an hour?" Olive offered.</p><p>"Shit, I didn't even think of that," Harry muttered.</p><p>The four friends started going through every book in the library, desperate to find a potion, spell, or plant that could grant Harry the ability to swim for so long.</p><p>"I hate to break up the party," said a deep, weather-worn voice behind them. Looking up, Professor Mad-Eye Moody was standing in front of them. "Professor McGonagall has requested the presence of Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger." The four of them stood to go to the Gryffindor house professor.</p><p>"Not you two," Moody said while looking at Olive and Harry. "Miss Pearson, you should be off to bed. Mr. Potter, the same for you. You have quite the day ahead of you. Mr. Longbottom, please put Mr. Potter's books away."</p><p>Neville was already putting books back in their rightful place as he entered the little alcove of books they were talking in. Moody took Ron and Hermione, leaving Harry and Olive to frantically look for the solution once more.</p><p>"What are you looking for?" Neville asked as he picked up a copy of Magical Mediterranean Water-Plants and Their Properties.</p><p>"I need to be able to swim underwater for an hour tomorrow. It has to do with my task," Harry answered as he skimmed the pages of the fifth book he grabbed. "Maybe some Tibetan Turnip or French Flower..."</p><p>"Well, I don't know of any of those, but Gillyweed should do the trick," Neville offered. Harry's eyes lit up.</p><p>"Don't mess with me, Nev. Are you sure?"</p><p>"Ya, it allows you to breathe underwater," he answered with a knowledgeable voice. Neville was a bottomless pool of herbology information, so it's only fitting that he knew this already.</p><p>"Where can I find it?" Harry asked, nervousness creeping back into his voice. With his luck, you could probably only get it in at the foot of a mountain in Canada or something.</p><p>"I'll bring you some tomorrow," Neville promised. "Professor Sprout owes me a favor."</p><p>"Neville, I think you just saved Harry's life," Olive said, pulling him into a quick hug. Neville froze for a moment before wrapping his arms around Olive in response.</p><p>---</p><p>She couldn't sleep. Olive spent most of her night trying to figure out what Harry would need to retrieve. She was also concerned for his safety; a factor that seems to often be forgotten by the adult wizards in charge. Cho never came to bed, but she does that sometimes. Nothing bad (probably); she sometimes took night shifts training under Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. She was planning on becoming a healer after graduation. Luna awoke early that morning, which Olive was grateful for.</p><p>"Good morning sunshine," Olive called, already getting dressed for the event. It was late February, so it was still super cold outside, but sometimes they got a little hint of sunshine. She pulled on her navy blue sweater with an "H" for Harry, her staple black and white plaid pants, and heavy leather boots. She braided her long hair into two French braids and placed her signature white beanie on top.</p><p>"Hi! I noticed you didn't sleep," Luna scolded slightly. She was always nagging Olive for being such a night owl.</p><p>"How did you know?" Olive asked, both confused and impressed by her friend's accurate assessment.</p><p>"You made your bed. You never normally do that unless your mind won't let you rest."</p><p>"You know what Luna, you impress me more and more every day. Let's grab breakfast, ya?"</p><p>The two girls strode down the hall early to find Harry sitting with only Ginny and Neville.</p><p>"Do you have it, Neville?" Olive asked after greeting everyone at the table.</p><p>"Not yet, I'm picking it up from Professor Sprout after breakfast," he replied as he haphazardly stirred his oatmeal.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Luna asked quietly to Neville.</p><p>"Oh, Potter needs some Gillyweed. I'm going to get it for him," he answered nervously. All the confidence he had last night about the plant was shot when he was in Luna's presence.</p><p>"And what does Gillyweed do?" Luna continued to ask Neville about the plant as he rattled of bits of information about it.</p><p>---</p><p>After retrieving the Gillyweed, everyone walked down to the docks to get to the Black Lake. There they met with Dean, Seamus, the twins, and Lee. Olive stuck to Lee like glue, desperately trying to hide from George. Luckily, the twins were taking bets for the mass amount of students arriving at the docks, so she was able to sneak by.</p><p>"I won't be here forever you know," Lee said as the pair walked arm-in-arm to a boat. "I will force you to speak to him eventually."</p><p>"Not today, Jordan. I got no sleep and have no patience for this right now." Olive must have come across as harsher than she meant because he dropped the subject immediately.</p><p>Harry was in their boat too, muttered under his breath about how terrible Ron and Hermione were for ditching him. Olive looked around to try and locate them, but she couldn't see the curly brown mane of Hermione or unruly flaming locks of Ron anywhere. As she continued her search, she realized that Cho was also nowhere to be found. The boats took them to an odd and precarious-looking metal structure with for the contestants to leap off of into the lake. Dean and Seamus volunteered to work as assistants to the contestants, so they stayed on the bottom floor of the wall-less building. Olive and everyone else walked up a flight of stairs to watch from above.</p><p>"You know what," Olive started, looking at a very anxious-looking Ginny, "Wizards are so weird."</p><p>"I couldn't agree more," Ginny said as the Minister of Magic took out his wand and pressed it to his throat, preparing to make the opening speech.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Unspoken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>punching! heroic saviors! pining!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry, Cedric, Fleur, and Krum all launched off of the deck into the freezing waters of the Black Lake. Harry, although a fair swimmer, lacked the grace of the other contestants and sort of fell face-first into the water. Nearby, Olive could hear Neville panicking as Luna did her best to defuse the situation.</p><p>"I killed him! I've killed Harry Potter!" Neville repeated this over and over again.</p><p>Doing her best to calm him down, Luna grabbed his hand and said, "He's fine, Harry is fine."</p><p>Soon enough, Harry shot out of the water, confirming Luna's statement.</p><p>"See, I told you, Nev," Luna pointed out as Neville finally took a breath of relief.</p><p>"Does it look like Harry has something on his neck?" Olive looked over to see George nodding at her, but no one else seemed to be paying attention. <em>Great</em>.</p><p>"That's what happens with the plant Nev gave him. Makes him grow gills so he can breathe underwater," George answered curtly, making sure to look around so that it didn't look like they were actually in, Godric forbid, a conversation.</p><p>"I guess the name 'Gillyweed' makes sense then," Olive said. The two went back to watching the water. </p><p>---</p><p>About 20 minutes had passed before Fluer came up from the water. Olive couldn't make out what the problem was, but she came up empty-handed.</p><p>"For being some of the smartest, brightest humans to grace the Earth," Olive said, watching the rippling water just like everyone else, "These adults in charge are absolute dolts."</p><p>"Why do you say that? They have taught you everything you know about magic," Geroge responded. Olive looked around to see that George was the only friend of hers close by. Everyone else, though it was a small crew, to begin with, had wandered down the steps to get a closer look. A closer look at what, Olive was unsure.</p><p>"No one can see a fucking thing," Olive said, her voice laced with the slightest bit of irritation; it was pretty obvious seeing as how all they had been down was watching for the three other contestants to pop out of the water. However, after weeks without talking and so many words left completely unsaid, George was in a talking mood.</p><p>"Well no shit, they are in the water, Olive. Were you planning on jumping in to watch?"</p><p>"You do understand how stupid this entire tournament is, right? The first task is letting CHILDREN tame dragons. Sure, everyone ended up totally fine, but Harry flew away from the training arena being followed by a dragon and we couldn't even see what was going on. We all sat there for half an hour; twiddling our thumbs and praying that he would arrive back in one piece. With this task, they sent the contestants into nearly freezing water to retrieve what I believe are OTHER STUDENTS! Not only is that risking the lives of the contestants but also the innocent students who were forced to do this."</p><p>George rolled his eyes. "Are you done?"</p><p>"NO! Once again, we cannot see a damn thing! For Godric's sake, we all use magic! Couldn't they create some kind of screen levitating over the water that projects live footage to watch with all the contestants on it so we are actually here to watch something?! The only reason I am here is because Harry is my friend."</p><p>"Done now? I have something to say too. But I'll wait until you finish, you seem quite fired up," George's question was riddled with sarcasm.</p><p>"What?" Olive was taken aback by his tone, but in the heat of the moment, her honest question sounded more like a challenge.</p><p>"Why the fuck are you avoiding me, Pearson?" The question she had been asking herself since Christmas. "This is the first time you have acknowledged my existence in over two months!"</p><p>"Will you both shut up?" Draco Malfoy and his Goonies were apparently still on the platform with them. "Pearson, you are utterly pathetic. No one cares about your constant complaining. Weasley, grow some balls. No girl should ever speak to men, or even a boy like you, like that."</p><p>"Malfoy now is not the time," George snarled at him. Normally, people believed Fred to be the more confrontational twin because he is more outgoing and bubbly. The truth is, and Olive knew this to be true, George was the angrier brother. He would constantly be getting into trouble, even at a young age, only for Fred to sweet-talk their ways out of severe punishment.</p><p>"Weasel-bee, what are you going to do about it?" One of Malfoy's goonies, Crabbe, stepped in front of Draco, like the goofiest-looking security guard in existence.</p><p>"Aww, does Draco need a security team? What's wrong Malfoy, can't throw a punch? I heard Hermione throws a pretty mean hook," Olive spat. Her temper was not one to be tested, especially when it came to protecting the ones she loved.</p><p>"Look, everyone! The second Weasley twin needs his girlfriend to fight his batt-," before Draco could complete his elementary insult, George swung his fist as hard as possible straight into Draco's pale cheek. Instantly, Draco began to throw a fit. Crabbe and Goyle tried to fight back, but Olive had turned their limbs to jelly.</p><p>"If I ever hear you speak like that about Olive again, I swear to Godric I will do worse than just punch you," George's threat was full of sincerity and challenge. His eyes burned with rage. Olive pulled on his sweater sleeve, trying to get him to walk away.</p><p>"You are going to pay for that Weasley!" Draco shouted.</p><p>"Oh, I really doubt that," George hissed. Olive could feel his muscles contract; the veins in his arms popped out and his clenched jaw made his perfect bone structure even more pronounced. Before he could take another jab at Draco, Olive caught his arm.</p><p>"Let's go," she said and the pair ran down the steps of the stupid structure to check on Harry, who to no one's surprise had done something heroic and praise-worthy.</p><p>---</p><p>Dean and Seamus were already caring for the people who were drying off on the bottom of the platform. Olive saw Cho and Cedric huddled together, Viktor with his few friends, Fluer bombarding her little sister with kisses, and Hermione and Ron were sitting with Harry. </p><p>"What did we miss?" Olive asked Fred and Ginny, who were patiently waiting to embrace Ron and congratulate him on his safety.</p><p>"Harry, ever the show-stopper, helped save Ron and Fleur's little sister. Ron was the only person he was supposed to save but because Fluer came up early and no one was going to save Gabrielle, Harry did it," Ginny answered as she wrapped her arms around Ron. "Glad you're safe, you idiot."</p><p>"Hey! It's not my fault that I was selected for this," Ron defended.</p><p>"It's your fault for choosing Harry "The Chosen One" Potter to be your bestie for the restie," Fred said as he ruffled his kid brother's hair.</p><p>In the end, Cedric won since he completed the task first and Harry took second because of his kindness and bravery. Everyone was quite happy, except for the Drumstrang boys. They believed Viktor deserved his spot in second place, but it didn't seem to bother Krum at all. In fact, nothing seemed to faze Viktor; it was sort of creepy.</p><p>---</p><p>"So Harry, how are you feeling?" Olive asked her friend the moment she finally had a second alone with him. Everyone was determined to speak with him; Rita Skeeter wanted an interview, all the students wanted a moment with Hogwart's resident famous kid-wizard; even the Minister of Magic wanted a word with the hero of the day.</p><p>"Honestly Liv, I am exhausted," Harry said as they sat down in their own boat. He looked like he hadn't been sleeping and Olive shooed away people who tried to get on their boat.</p><p>"I completely understand. By the way, I am proud of you for doing the right thing and saving Fleur's sister."</p><p>"Thanks. Apparently to everyone else, that seemed like such a wild thing to do. Honestly, I just thought that I had better have both lives because neither of them deserved to drown. There was nothing truly heroic about not being able to choose who to save," Harry answered, staring at his feet. His toes were starting to de-web.</p><p>"I see where you are coming from. Sometimes we don't think with our heads, we think with our hearts. Your heart told you to save everyone, so that's what you did," Olive said, connecting the dots of Harry's thought process.</p><p>"I'm glad someone else gets it," Harry murmured as he laid his head on Olive's shoulder to nap for a moment.</p><p>---</p><p>Eventually, Harry was shuffled away by Professor Moody once they got to the docks. Olive was once again faced with George, who was walking over to her while Fred was dealing with the bets that were laid before the task.</p><p>"Umm, hey," he said, letting the awkwardness fill the silence. He raised his good left hand to scratch an itch on his neck. </p><p>"Hi. Thanks for earlier. Is your hand okay?" Olive looked at the hand George pulled out of his pocket. His right hand was swollen and purple. It looked pretty bad.</p><p>"It's fine, I am sure I can fix it," he responded quickly.</p><p>"Follow me," Olive said instructively, although against her better judgment.</p><p>---</p><p>The pair walked into a familiar place: the Quidditch changing rooms. Olive took both of them to the well-kept Ravenclaw room because she knew where the basic medical supplies were. She pulled out a flask from her jacket pocket and handed it to him.</p><p>"Drink," she instructed as she went to fetch the bandages. George took a seat on a sturdy wooden table in the middle of the room and hesitantly sipped from the ominous flask.</p><p>"Firewhiskey?" He asked, confused but taking another sip.</p><p>"It is the only thing I have to numb the pain. Take it or leave it. This might hurt," she cast a spell over his hand and immediately there was a popping noise and George yelped in pain.</p><p>"Damn it, Olive, you made it worse!" George began to stand up when Olive pushed him back down.</p><p>"I did not. I know what I am doing. However, if you leave without letting me wrap it so your bone sets correctly, it will get worse. It's up to you though, you can try to explain all of this to Madam Pomfrey or just do as I say and stop being such a baby about it," Olive responded with authority. </p><p>She busied herself with wrapping his hands, trying not to focus on the fact that she was standing between his legs, his beautiful face was scrunched in pain on her shoulder, and her hand was holding his. She also didn't focus on how much she missed the comfortable silence they used to have in situations like this. She even pushed down the pain she felt for pushing him away and how much she missed her dearest friend.</p><p>"Wow, Draco has a really bony face and you have quite the punch," Olive observed.</p><p>"Ha, I guess so," he chuckled dryly. His lips brushed across her shoulder, but Olive just kept her focus on the hand.</p><p>She did a great job of ignoring the fact that George was obviously feeling the same way. She didn't notice that he would stare at her as she cleaned up the mess they made, the way he let his fingers latch onto hers, or how he tried several times to speak, but no words came out.</p><p>She didn't notice any of it.</p><p>But, hypothetically if she did, she would have apologized for her weird behavior. She would have explained how the stupid prank made her feel. Oh, how she wished she could explain how much embarrassment and pain he caused. She would have told him how badly she wanted him to kiss her. How it took everything in her to fight the growing urge to push him back against the table they were on and indulge in everything that he is. That everything she said that drunken night held meaning. She would have told him how badly she wanted to lay in his arms, safe from Draco and dark lords and the prying eyes of the Ministry and nosy siblings. </p><p>However, no words were exchanged but a simple 'thank you' and 'you're welcome' as they parted ways outside of the Quidditch pitch.</p><p>So much left unspoken.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. March</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>birthdays! happy times! karaoke! (depiction of drinking)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karaoke has been a long-beloved pastime of the students of Hogwarts. Most parties included some version of it; which becomes progressively wilder after having a little (or a lot) to drink. Gryffindors were the notorious partiers at Hogwarts. Myths have floated around about different shenanigans that Harry's dad and his friends pulled during their formative years. The friend group declared themselves the "Marauders" during their first year as dormmates and the group was made of James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Olive's favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin. Olive loved to hear about their stories and often wondered if they would've been like their friend group. Starting with waking up in the middle of the Great Hall after too much Firewhiskey to covering the entire Quidditch pitch with pink spray paint and glitter, the stories seemed to be never-ending.</p><p>With Ron and Olive's birthdays just days after the second trial, the lovely students of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were going to make it a night to remember. Birthdays were a very serious ordeal and there were parties practically every weekend because of them.</p><p>---</p><p>"Happy birthday!" Luna and Cho shouted in unison. Both girls had done a beautiful job decorating their dorm with navy, silver, and gold streamers, disco balls, and confetti. Her birthday was always bittersweet. They made her miss her parents terribly and every year prior to attending Hogwarts, Mrs. Weasley would take her on a walk and tell Olive about her parents. It was a tradition that Olive missed dearly.</p><p>"Thank you my loves," Olive said, still a touch sleepy after their rowdy celebration for Ron the day prior. Harry and Hermione, although Olive suspected it was more Hermione than Harry, went all out for him. They sang to him at each meal (a must), gave him wonderful gifts, enchanted muggle balloons to follow him around, and even got him some private practice on the Quidditch pitch (he wasn't on the team yet, but he tried out every year).</p><p>"Anything for you, dearest. I made you a tiara that you must wear all day. Not to worry though, I made matching earrings and rings so you don't have to worry about accessories," Luna said as she handed Olive a beautiful silver tiara that was adorned with crystals and stars and moonstones. The words "Birthday Beauty" were enchanted to sparkle across the top. The earrings were simple moonstones in the shape of the crescent moon and the rings were the same with some additional plain silver bands.</p><p>"You spoil me Luna, thank you so much," Olive choked out, pulling her in for a tight embrace.</p><p>"Oh, and the words will disappear after today so you can wear that whenever you want to feel fancy." Luna really did think of everything.</p><p>---</p><p>At breakfast, "Happy Birthday" was sung fifteen times, in correlation to it being her fifteenth birthday. By the end of the serenade, all her friends were out of breath and Olive's cheeks resembled a perfectly ripe tomato. Classes moved along as normal, with some classmates or professors noticing the crown atop her head, and wish her a wonderful day. Lunch included more singing but was cut short by Cho taking her back to their dorm.</p><p>"I wanted to give you your gift in private," she said, handing Olive a brown paper package.</p><p>Olive tore the wrapping open to reveal a deep blue leather notebook with her name glistening across the front.</p><p>"I noticed last week that you like to write down your thoughts, but you didn't have a nice notebook so I figured that this could be useful. It is locked with magic, but you can open it with 'Alohomora'," Cho informed Olive. Tears began to fall down her cheek.</p><p>"Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to pry into personal business. I shouldn't-," Cho began to ramble out an apology as Olive stopped her.</p><p>"It is absolutely perfect. This is such a thoughtful gift. Thank you, Cho," Olive said. Those tears stopped as Olive came to realize that although her parents may no longer be with her, she had a family that loved her all the same.</p><p>---</p><p>It was the dreaded day of the party. It was being held in the Gryffindor Common Room. In the morning, Olive and Ron both received their presents from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They each received a new beanie and mittens along with a tin of toffee to last them through the rest of the school year. Mrs. Weasley was a firm believer in the power of a thoughtful homemade gift.</p><p>Olive spent the afternoon with Dean and Seamus. Both of them are terrible liars and spilled that they were in charge of being the distraction. Olive complied, just enjoying spending time with the couple. They had a little picnic down at the gazebo, which they decorated with balloons and streamers for her birthday.</p><p>"Look! We even got all your favorite snacks," Seamus said as he ran to show Olive all of the items the boys selected. Olive took a mental picture of the beautiful scene in front of her. They set out her favorite cookies, butterbeer, and lemon custard.</p><p>"We hope you like it," Dean said nervously.</p><p>"Like it? I love it! You two are so thoughtful, I cannot thank you enough," Olive responded, pulling both the boys into a hug. She normally wasn't huge on hugs, but she had been feeling generous lately. They sat in the gazebo for quite some time, reminiscing about how at Seamus' birthday the year prior, he tried to use magic to blow out his birthday candles and instead burned the whole cake.</p><p>---</p><p>"What are you both wearing?" Olive asked as she began to get dressed.</p><p>"Well," Luna began as she handed out old red Gryffindor robes. "You have to wear this on top of whatever you choose. All I know is that we are going to be indoors."</p><p>Olive ripped through her trunk. At Hogwarts, the majority of your clothes are uniforms. There are school elves that do laundry weekly, but you are honestly limited to a trunk of two. Olive pulled out one of her only dresses (besides the one she purchased for the Yule Ball): a silver silk camisole dress. For the sake of comfort, she added a white tee shirt underneath and a pair of shiny black school shoes that she had been saving for the spring. Of course, she completed the look with Luna's gifts of accessories and threw on the Gryffindor robes.</p><p>"These smell like boys," Olive commented. There was a distinct smell of warmth and comfort and fireside and it really irritated Olive that she couldn't put her finger on why that was so.</p><p>"Ginny gave me them just a little bit ago," Cho answered as she swiped on some lip gloss. "I think that one is either Fred or George's. It's far too long to be Ron's."</p><p>George. She knew immediately which twin the robe she selected belonged to.</p><p>---</p><p>After a lot of convincing on Fred's behalf, Ravenclaw ladies and a few of their other housemates were able to slip into the Gryffindor Common Room. It was still shocking to see the stark contrast from the orderly Ravenclaw Common Room to the rowdy Gryffindor one.</p><p>"The birthday girl has arrived! Ladies, gentlemen, and non-binary friends: let's party!" Olive turned to see Fred smiling at her as he hopped down from the table he had shouted from. "Everyone please see my girlfriend, the beautiful Miss Angelina Johnson, to pick your songs."</p><p>Angelina blushed as Fred called her out, but she gave him the biggest smile all the same. Olive shrugged off George's robe and went to look for him. To return it, of course.</p><p>"Fred," Olive shouted over the chatting, "Do you know where George is?"</p><p>"Bedroom. Follow me!" Olive took Fred's hand as he led her up the stairs to the sixth year dorms. He knocked for her.</p><p>"You look stunning, Liv. Happy birthday," he gave her a small hug and walked off as the bedroom door swung open.</p><p>"I'll be there in a-" George, shirtless and dripping wet from his shower, looked down at her with an unreadable expression. "Uhh, hey there birthday girl."</p><p>"Hi. Thanks for letting me borrow this, sorry if my perfume is too strong. I'll see you later," she sputtered out, shoving to far-too-large robe into his hands. No matter how angry, disappointed, or irritated she got with George, he still had a strange power over her that she would never admit to anyone.</p><p>"Wait," he said. "Give me just a moment. Stay right there." Although Olive had no intention of speaking to George any longer but her feet simply wouldn't take her away from the doorframe. The door opened again and this time George was holding a small black box and also wearing clothes.</p><p>"It's a gift from Lee, Fred, and me. Um, happy birthday. Again. I'll be down in a minute," he said as he closed the door before she could even thank him. Inside the box was a simple silver coin necklace with two small footprints on it that were walking, presumably, towards her heart. A little handwritten note fell out of the box as she clipped it on around her neck:</p><p>
  <b>Dear Olive,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Happy 15th Birthday. Thank you for being the brilliant, witty, kind, selfless person you are. You have taught us all more than you will ever know and for that, we are eternally grateful. Thanks for putting up with our insanity.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>xx,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lee, Fred, and Georige</b>
</p><p>Olive smiled and slipped the note back into the box and the box into her dress pocket. She found it odd that Lee and Fred would give her additional presents. Fred gave her a box of assorted goodies and Lee made her a lovely card with a coupon to "a proper day of jollification and courtship." Basically, Lee offered to be her date to their next outing to Hogsmeade and pay for all the items she would want. She decided not to think too hard about it and join the others. After all, the party was half for her.</p><p>---</p><p>Many people sang many songs. Some were terrible and some were slightly less awful. Everyone was drunk. It was a blast.</p><p>One of her fellow Ravenclaws sang their rendition of "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston to start the karaoke aspect of the party.</p><p>Fred drunkenly serenaded Angelina will "Isn't She Lovely" by Stevie Wonder, which proceeded to make every boyfriend in the room feel the need to outshine him. Alas, singing was yet another thing that Fred was freakishly good at. Angelina sat in her plush armchair swaying to the music. Olive thought it was adorable, but George made disgusted faces at his twin to try to throw him off.</p><p>Cho and Cedric shared a duet of "(I've Had) The Time of My Life" from the popular muggle movie "Dirty Dancing" and finished the performance with Cedric hoisting her up and spinning her around just like the movie. It was cute to watch them sing to each other, like the rest of the people in the room faded away.</p><p>Lee performed "Baby Got Back" by Sir Mix-A-Lot with Ginny and Angelina; who performed the beginning of the song about Becky and her butt. This made Ron sink into his seat with a strange combination of anger and embarrassment. Ginny, however, couldn't care less and executed her part excellently.</p><p>Fred and George forced Ron to perform "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana with them. Olive noticed Hermione's eyes that were glued to Ron, but she was with Viktor (who was for some odd reason not invited to the party) and Ron was pining after Fleur.</p><p>Harry, in an ode to his father and "all mischievous Gryffindors before us," performed "We Are the Champions" by Queen. Unsure of how he managed to do it, Harry got Fred, George, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Cedric, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Cho, and Angelina up on the wooden dining table to sing directly to Ron and Olive.</p><p>"This is just embarrassing for them," Ron said to her as their closest friends belted out one of the most beloved songs of all time. Although he was criticizing their goofy performance, Olive couldn't mistake the massive smile plastered across his face.</p><p>"Good things I recorded a piece of it," Olive informed him. "I'll give you a copy later."</p><p>Olive rested her head on Ron's shoulder; she would hold this night in her heart for the rest of her life.</p><p>Neville, who shocked everyone by actually volunteering to sing, chose "Rock with You" by Michael Jackson. Most likely prompted by the amount of Elderflower wine he had ingested, he pulled Luna out of her seat mid-way through the song and lead her in a dance. Not only did Nev have the voice of an angel, but he was a fantastic dancer. Luna threw her head back with laughter as he spun them around, enjoying every moment of this secret side of one Mr. Neville Longbottom. As the song ended, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Everyone simultaneously dropped their jaw.</p><p>"I taught him everything he knows," Ginny whispered to Olive in reference to her being his date to the Yule Ball. The two girls giggled knowing full well that Neville was the one who taught Ginny how to dance in the first place.</p><p>Although the night was still young, they took a short intermission.</p><p>"Oh Lunnnnnnaaaaa," Olive called. "Luna Lovegood, where are youuuu?" Her words slurred together slightly, informing her to consider laying off the spiked Butterbeer. A suggestion she did not take. Thankfully, the first, second, and third years (minus Ginny) were all far too sacred to join the fun once the drinking began.</p><p>"Sssshe slipped away wif Nev," Seamus said, toppling into her. "That's ma boy."</p><p>"Took'em long enouf," Olive muttered.</p><p>---</p><p>After sobering up slightly, the singing began once again.</p><p>Seamus and Dean belted out "December 1963 (Oh What A Night)" by Under the Streetlamp. They even put together choreography. Dean is a fair dancer but Seamus was cursed with two left feet. It was still sweet to watch them try and remember all the steps and not lag behind the song. Seamus spent most of the performance with his brows furrowed while watching his feet.</p><p>"Dean's been making us practice for weeks!" Seamus commented as they took their final bow.</p><p>"You still couldn't do it correctly," Dean shot back.</p><p>"Maybe we should've actually practiced and not partaken in other 'extracurriculars'!" Seamus shouted. This made everyone hunch over in fits of laughter. Dean and Seamus were always fighting like an old married couple, but this was just too perfect.</p><p>"Hey, you benefitted from ours 'breaks' too," Dean retorted.</p><p>"Okay you two, settle down," Olive tutted. "I don't want to ruin this wonderful with an unnecessary fight."</p><p>"Glad you spoke up Livvy," Lee said, taking her hand and pulling her from the comfort of the crimson couch she resided on. "You're up!"</p><p>"What?! I didn't sign up to perform!" Olive complained.</p><p>"I know! Must've slipped your mind, my dear." Lee winked at Olive, knowing full well that she did not want to perform but he was most definitely going to make her.</p><p>"Fine, but I'm not singing alone," Olive declared. She looked around the room and she knew what to do.</p><p>Soon, the notes to "Super Freak" by Rick James blared through the radio. Olive took the hands of Hermione, Ginny, Angelina, and Cho. They sang; seductively dancing together with a care-free attitude that their male friends had never seen for them, particularly from Hermione and Olive. Olive allowed herself to watch George for a moment and he caught her gaze. He was smirking, obviously enjoying all the fun, but his eyes were dark and alluring. At that moment, Olive wished nothing more than to be able to know what he was thinking.</p><p>"Well ladies," Harry said, standing from the seat he had stolen from Olive, "That was...."</p><p>"Impressive?" Fred offered, hugging Angelina from behind.</p><p>"Yes, that is the word we shall use," he said. They all laughed. It was a perfect birthday.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Cost of the Triwizard Cup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bets! potions! mazes! <br/>*<br/>*<br/>*<br/>tw: death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many moons passed and each night, the smiling faces of her friends were Olive's final thoughts as she fell asleep. Those memories warmed her heart; a joy that was desperately needed at Hogwarts. As the third and final event drew closer, Harry became more exhausting to be around and tension was in the air. Olive felt as though her professors were getting odder and odder. Professor Moody seemed to be lurking around corners more than Snape these days. Professor Flitwick had lost his cheeriness. Professor Mcgonagall was assigning more busywork than ever. </p><p>Olive hadn't seen George around; apparently, he and Fred were actually creating a business for when they graduate. Hermione was pretty busy with Viktor and Ron was, sulking or something? At least that is what she thought he was doing. Olive honestly hasn't seen much of anyone. She was buried in mounds of homework because of their end of the year exams. None of their teachers were letting off, even with the coming trial. The excuse what that they needed to be ready for their OWLs the following year. Harry was becoming much closer with Dumbledore, which made her slightly uncomfortable. Olive never really had any ill-will towards Dumbledore, but something was definitely off about him and she did her best to avoid him when possible.</p><p>---</p><p>"I have a question for you," Hermione whispered as she set her own books down on Olive's library table. Angelina was right behind her. They were up to something and it made Olive both nervous and intrigued.</p><p>"Speak quickly. I am approximately 100 years behind on my revisions," she answered, not looking up from the DADA paper she was finishing.</p><p>"Wow, you are worse than Granger," Angelina mumbled as she slipped Hermione two sickles. Olive rolled her eyes; of course Angelina wanted to bet on revisions preparedness. She was a money mogul in her free time and often got money from bets placed on Gryffindor winning quidditch games. Olive swore she would never play any game worth money against her after losing 15 galleons for betting against Hufflepuff in the chess tournament.</p><p>"I am following a strict revisions schedule and this is during my 20-minute break. Anyways, we wanted to know if you have gone on a date this year," Hermione asked.</p><p>"Umm, sort of. I technically went on a date with Seamus and Dean, but I don't think that counts. I also had a date to the ball."</p><p>"Speaking of your date... have you ever considered going out with Lee?" Angelina questioned. Hermione and Angelina have been trying to set people up with one another since the middle of last year when they would give ridiculous dating advice and some of the people actually ended up together. They were actually some of the first people to point out Neville and Luna's chemistry. With Hermione's perfect observation of romantic chemistry and Angelina's ability to listen to her advice, they made quite the power duo.</p><p>"Not really," Olive answered truthfully. She finally gave up on trying to write and gave her full attention to the two ladies in front of her. "He is a wonderful guy, but I don't think he sees me that way." Neither of the girls knew about the George fiasco. </p><p>"We have it on good authority that he fancies you," Angelina explained. "Maybe you should take him up on that date offer."</p><p>"How do you know about that?!" Olive didn't tell anyone about the gifts she got from the twins or Lee.</p><p>"My love, how do you think he was able to make it look so nice? He is not known for being crafty," Angelina laughed. </p><p>"If it would make you two meddlers happy, I will take him up on the offer if it occurs," Olive remarked. They wouldn't drop it if she didn't make the promise. </p><p>Olive once asked Hermione to set up her friend Hope in Ravenclaw the year above them with Ron and she went into a full speech on why Ron would make the world's worst boyfriend. She said that "he has the emotional range of a teaspoon." Olive knew better than to press Hermione on the subject, but it was pretty clear why she didn't want to set him up with anyone else.</p><p>---</p><p>Harry and Olive were walking out of Potions class when Snape snatched them up. This was new for Olive; he never acknowledged her existence and that was how she liked it. </p><p>"I know you stole my Polyjuice Potion, Mr. Potter," Snape accused. He was staring dead into Harry's eyes. It was weird that even while harassing his students, Professor Snape was oddly formal. Olive was still confused as to why she was there. Staying silent was going to be her move until he inevitably yelled at her too.</p><p>"I swear professor, I haven't touched any of your Polyjuice," Harry replied, doing his best to keep his cool.</p><p>"Oh really? Then why is Mr. Weasley disgusted as this... other student?" </p><p><em>'Oh, now that was uncalled for! I have been in Potions since the first year!' </em>Olive thought to herself. </p><p>"This isn't Ron! Her name is Olive Pearson and she is my friend," Harry defended. "She is one of your students."</p><p>"Then why did I see Miss Pearson walk out of class with Mr. Weasley?" </p><p><em>'What a dumb, dumb man he is,' </em>Olive thought once more.</p><p>"Because they are also friends? Ron is probably with his siblings in our common room. Olive and I were off to study in the library. I am so sorry about your missing potions, but I swear I have nothing to do with it," Harry was pushing Snape's temper with his slightly arrogant tone, but he stood his ground.</p><p>"Fine. If I see you near my Potions closet again, either of you, there will be dire consequences," Snape hissed. He kicked them out of the classroom and that was that.</p><p>"Well, I have never felt so insignificant in my whole life! I have been in his class for four years," Olive huffed.</p><p>"He is an utter arse any way you spin it. It doesn't help that he hates my guts," Harry commented as they headed to the library.</p><p>---</p><p>June is beautiful at Hogwarts. The weather is gorgeous and when possible, most students try to spend as much time as possible outdoors. There is unanimous excitement for the summer holiday and everyone is eager for the end of the year-long Triwizard Tournament. It was fun having new students for the year, but most were ready for the class sizes to go back to normal and have a little more freedom again. </p><p>The final trial was just two days away. Their exams were almost done and Olive was itching to get back to the Burrow again. She wandered down to the gazebo alone for some alone time. She felt bad about being mean to George. He was probably unaware that asking someone out as a dare was super uncool. That wasn't even what upset her anymore. She was more upset at the fact that he hadn't apologized yet. Not only that but now the introduction of Lee as a romantic contender was stressing her out. He was one of Olive's favorite people and honestly, she could see them dating. It's not that she even wanted a relationship, but several of her classmates have started to date and she felt like maybe she should try to as well.</p><p>---</p><p>The day of the third event was hectic. To everyone's relief, there were no mysteriously missing students. After eating breakfast with her house, she was caught trying to sneak over to the Gryffindor table, Olive followed the procession of students to yet another odd seating structure in front of what could only be described as the tallest hedges Olive had ever seen in her life.</p><p>"I wonder what they are doing now," Ron said, just as confused about the goal of the trial as everyone else. </p><p>Viktor, Fleur, Cedric, and Harry walked out into the middle of the arena. Peppy music was played by the school bands and people were frantically waving around banners for their favorite competitor. </p><p>"Welcome to the final competition! Here, our fine competitors will be tested mentally, physically, and emotionally. Behind me is a maze and within it holds the coveted Triwizard Cup. The first competitor to reach the cup, WINS!" Dumbledore gave some more instructions to the four students and Cedric was the first to enter, flinging a kiss to Cho before he disappeared into the wall of leaves. </p><p>"Once again, there is nothing to watch!" Olive complained to Hermione. She nodded in agreement.</p><p>"You're right! Muggles were able to develop technology for better sport-going experiences. Why don't we have that?!" Hermione and Olive fell into a very passionate conversation about how they could do it even as fourth years. The Weasleys siblings occasionally asked what certain things that they mentioned were like projectors, big screens, and baseball. Olive only knew all of this for two reasons: 1) she took Muggle Studies and 2) she talks to Harry and Hermione about the muggle world as often as possible.</p><p>A red light shot up into the sky once. Just moments later, a scratched up and bruised Fleur Delacour exited the maze without the Triwizard Cup. She was rushed off to a medical tent. The energy changed after that. Everything was darker and the crowd was much quieter.</p><p>"That can't be good," Cho muttered to herself. She looked more worried now. Cedric might be in the same position as her and just hadn't sent up a light. Eventually, though, the students began to talk amongst themselves again.</p><p>"I wonder what it's like in there," Fred commented. </p><p>"I sure don't. I get lost in the halls of a school I've attended for a full four years. Mazes would be hell," Neville said. Olive agreed. She definitely preferred to know where she was over being lost, but that's just her. </p><p>---</p><p>A loud bang came from somewhere in the maze and a cloud of black swept over the top of the maze. Viktor Krum emerged from the maze, also empty-handed.</p><p>"It's down to Cedric and Harry," George observed.</p><p>"Yes, thank you for the astute observation," Olive accidentally said out loud, meaning only to keep it in her thoughts.</p><p>Everyone was on edge. Harry was a few years younger than Cedric, but both were equally talented. Fleur found her way back to the stadium in much better shape than when she left. From her seat, Olive could still see a few small cuts from the presumably sharp sticks and branches but was overall totally fine. Viktor was bleeding from his eyebrow but refused to get it treated. Dumbledore was talking very secretively with the other headmasters. Something was wrong.</p><p>It was another ten minutes until another bang was sounded from the maze. Only a minute or two after that, Harry arrived carrying something. <em>He won! </em>Celebration consumed the arena, but just for a moment. Harry wasn't the one holding the cup, Cedric was. And Cedric, lifeless and cold, was in the weak, tired arms of Harry. A shriek escaped Fluer's lips when she realized what had happened.</p><p>
  <em>Cedric, the kindest, most loyal, lively person, was dead.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Mum and Dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>grief! parents! peanut butter!<br/>*<br/>*<br/>*<br/>this one is a bit sad, so be kind to yourself &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No, NO, NOOO!" Cho screamed over and over again. Harry laid Cedric on the ground. Amos ran up to his son's body. He grabbed Cedric's shoulders and pulled him into a ferocious hug. </p><p>"My boy... my son..." he mumbled over and over while holding his son close. Cho clawed her way through the crowd with Olive following closely behind. She got to Cedric's body and grabbed his one free hand; the other was being held by Amos. Several professors were leading people out of the auditorium. Olive looked around to see if Harry was hurt at all, given that he was wherever Cedric was when he died which was probably a dangerous place, but he was nowhere to be found.</p><p>"Miss Pearson, Miss Chang, we have to let Cedric get taken away now," Professor Dumbledore said patiently. Olive stared daggers into his eyes. She rose from her kneeling position beside Cho to talk with the headmaster.</p><p>"Headmaster, I know you mean well. This is it for her; for them. This is the last time she can ever say goodbye. Same for Amos. I know loss and I would give anything in the world to have had the ability to say goodbye to my parents. I only know them because they live on through the stories I got to hear but these two people lost someone real. He wasn't just stories and pictures, he was breath and heartbeat and laughter and kindness unbound. I will help Madam Pomfrey here. I need to be with Cho. Please, let them grieve in the way that they need to." Dumbledore closed his eyes and waited a moment before nodding.</p><p>"Okay. But you can't be out here all night. A lot is happening and your safety is the top priority."</p><p>Olive spoke without thinking, "Tell that to the Diggory family."</p><p>He didn't get upset, but he simply walked away. Olive turned back to Amos and Cho, the only two people beside Cedric, aside from Madam Pomfrey and herself.</p><p>---</p><p>After about half an hour, Amos decided he needed to pack Cedric's things from his dorm. Cho and Olive offered to help, but he kindly declined.</p><p>"I need this," he said sadly. "Miss Chang, is there anything you would like of his?"</p><p>"Only if it's okay with you and your family," she hesitated. </p><p>He nodded. "Of course, he loved you so much. Every letter home was full of his memories of the two of you together."</p><p>"Would it be okay if I picked later?"</p><p>"Absolutely. I will be in touch," Amos answered kindly. His once vibrant eyes were now dull and tired. His shoulders slouched, holding the weight of the day on them.</p><p>"Olive, will you stay with me?" Cho asked quietly. She was never one to ask for anything. Above all else, Cho is a giver.</p><p>"For as long as you would like, darling," Olive responded. She held Cho close to her, half-carrying Cho up to the Ravenclaw common room and silently scaring away anyone who looked like they wanted to ask questions. She wordlessly got Cho into some comfortable pajamas and under the covers of her bed.</p><p>"Can I do anything else for you?" Olive asked.</p><p>"Tell me a love story. I feel like I will never feel again, Olive," Cho said, tears lining her eyelids. "I'm numb."</p><p>"My mum and dad met at Hogwarts," Olive started as she told someone about her parents (besides Molly) for the first time. "My mum was a Ravenclaw. My dad was a Gryffindor. They were in the same year. My dad was the Gryffindor Seeker at one point and my mum gave the quidditch commentary. Molly said she was always one for analytics. In their fifth year, my dad asked her out on four dates at one time. My mum agreed and told Molly that she only said yes because he laid out a detailed plan for each date. The first date was that first night and was a picnic lunch down at the boathouse. Their second date was the following weekend. They snuck out to Hogsmeade to shop for books for one another. My mum was an avid reader and my dad, although he could read, never really enjoyed it. My mum picked out the muggle book "Pride and Prejudice" by Jane Austen for him. He read the whole thing in a week and wrote her a book report 4 pages long about the whole thing and Molly always said that after 5 years of friendship and 2 dates, she knew he was the one then and there. Their third date was sending out prank messages at the Owlery. Molly's friend volunteered with the messenger owls and allowed them an hour of unsupervised shenanigans. They sent 100 random messages to different students and staff and signed all of them from Santa Claus. Their fourth date was at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop on a school outing to Hogsmeade and he asked her to be his girlfriend. She said yes and they became the "it" couple at school. After graduating, mum continued her schooling to become a professor. She wanted to take over as headmaster one day. In a diary entry, she said wrote all of these amazing ideas about how to better Hogwarts for their students. Dad took a job with the Ministry as an auror. He and mum got married just after joining Dumbledore's Army against a certain dark lord." Olive opened her eyes, not realizing she had shut them in an attempt to picture her parents at her age.</p><p>Cho had fallen asleep, but as Olive already knew, staying asleep would become the problem. Luna came back to their room after comforting Neville for a good long while. According to Luna, he and Cedric were very close because he was one of the only older boys who never bullied him. In fact, they were close friends and often did Herbology work together. The girls split their time at night to make sure Cho was okay. Around 3 in the morning, Olive woke Luna up to take her position from beside their grieving friend. Instead of going to sleep herself, Olive wanted to check on her friends. Desperately. Especially Harry. She snuck out and found herself near the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom. She heard chatter. </p><p>With her head against the door, she could make out two people's voices. One sounded vile and cruel, whom she presumed was Professor Snape, and the other was young and tired. That voice remained a mystery but her gut told her that it wasn't good. Before she could do anything else, she heard the unmistakable sound of Professor McGonagall's voice speaking at such a rapid speed that worried Olive even more. She crept around the corner as to not get caught. She was only able to make out one thing before having to leave.</p><p>"It's Harry Potter. He's in danger, Albus."</p><p>---</p><p>Olive awoke in a red room. She was thoroughly terrified. Looking around and getting her bearing with each frantic turn of the head, she realized that she was on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. It was still dark outside and there was one body uncomfortably curled on the seat near her feet.</p><p>"What the hell is going on?" She whispered to herself. As she began to sit up, the body stirred. It was Lee.</p><p>"Oh my Godric, Lee!" She immediately sprung up and hugged her friend. He, still groggy, took a moment before reacting. Eventually, he pulled her into a hug.</p><p>"I am so glad you are okay, Olive," he said, holding her tighter. "Don't scare me, us, like that again."</p><p>"How do you mean?" She honestly had no clue what he was talking about.</p><p>"You were knocked out next to the DADA classroom when I found you. I was heading down to the kitchens for some food since I skipped lunch and dinner and saw you lying there. After the whole maze thing today I thought you were dead too. I carried you up here so a teacher didn't catch you and because it was closer."</p><p>"I must have fallen asleep. I've been up with Cho all day since the incident. I've also been caring for some distraught Hufflepuffs who were in our common room. I was told that Amos was given privacy so Professor Sprout sent all remaining Hufflepuffs to the library. Once it closed they wanted to different common rooms. I told Hope to keep our door propped open for them. I haven't slept in like 3 days, Lee. I knew something bad was going to happen. This is the first time that I hate that I was right."</p><p>He nodded at her. "I can tell. You don't look good, love. Have you had a bite today?"</p><p>"No," she answered truthfully. "I forgot."</p><p>"Here," he said, handing her a peanut butter sandwich. "It's not much, but it's better than nothing. I can get us some tea too." As he said it, two teacups and a pot appeared on the table in front of them. "Cheers to Cedric."</p><p>"Cheers, Lee."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Life After Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>funeral! goodbyes! train rides!<br/>*<br/>*<br/>*<br/>a tad sad so be kind to yourself :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few days, people were finally starting to get their bearings again. Hufflepuffs were allowed in their own common room again and immediately came together to build a memorial for their fallen soldier. Cho was still a wreck, but was slowly getting better sleep, talking to a few more people, and picked some things of Cedric's to keep. She ended up selecting his favorite jumper, several pictures, his plants, his collection of items that represented their relationship, and his first snitch.</p><p>The next day, Harry explained to anyone who would listen about what happened. "Voldemort is back! He was there and he ordered Wormtail to kill Cedric!" He also exposed Barty Crouch Jr. as the fraud he was and explained to everyone that he was disguised as Professor Moody through the massive amount of Polyjuice Potion he made. It was certainly a little hard to believe the word of a 14-year-old boy whose only proof of story was that he brought back Cedric's body from the graveyard he said he was in when the most powerful dark lord to ever live was supposedly resurrected. Olive believed Harry though because he had no reason to lie about such a serious matter. The student body was in shambles. Most students found it hard to believe Harry, which only made him more upset and slightly difficult to be around.</p><p>A week after the disastrous final trial, Cedric's body was laid to rest according to Amos's wishes. At the school, Dumbledore held a funeral for the students to attend. Every student, no matter their house, along with the students from Drumstrang and Beauxbaton, were in attendance. Every teacher, including Professor Snape, gave a speech commending Cedric's "impeccable character" or "outstanding sense of loyalty" or "limitless compassion." Most students were in tears, including Olive. Although she knew loss on an extremely intimate level, losing someone your age, especially someone you considered a friend, was a different pain altogether. It instilled the harsh sense of reality that they were all mortal too. That one day, hopefully far in the future, their time on Earth would also expire.</p><p>---</p><p>Instead of carrying around the sadness even longer, several students decided to throw a "Celebration of Life" to honor Cedric instead of wallow in pain. The Hufflepuff common room was full of students sharing their favorite memories with him, giving well-wishes to Cho, and grieving their own loss. It was late in the night when the common room began to die down, leaving Olive and her friends alone to talk on the homey yellow couches.</p><p>"It's funny," Cho said, nursing a cup of tea, "I never realized how little time we spent apart. You know, he walked me to every class since our first date. I am not quite sure how he managed to do that, seeing as how our classes didn't match up at all. But after every failed potions lesson or stressful transfiguration exam, he was at the door; ready to whisk me away. We ate and studied together too. We became extensions of each other. I think that is what I'll miss the most; having someone there who knows what I'm thinking and feeling even when I don't." Everyone around nodded in agreement. If there was ever an empath to walk the halls of their school, it was Cedric Diggory.</p><p>"He was a wonderful sport, Cho," Harry offered awkwardly. He was dealing with his own litany list of problems but made sure to pay his respects. "After all of the oddities surrounding my entry into the tournament, Cedric didn't bat an eye. He just believed in people having good hearts and pure intentions. He even helped me figure out the golden egg, which probably would've costed Ron and Gabrielle their lives if he hadn't."</p><p>"Godric knows he saved mine more than once," Neville added. "He was a great friend. I think my earliest memory of him was in our first year. I was utterly lost and it was quite late. I knew it didn't matter if I found my way back to the common room because I couldn't get in without someone else's help. I ended up in front of the kitchen and just sat and began it cry. I vividly remember being so tired. Tired of being useless and lost and not being able to keep up with everyone else. At some point, he walked out of his common room and sat on the stone ground next to me. We talked for a long time and he told me about his fear of initially being in the wrong house, he wanted to be a Gryffindor, and he just made me feel so valid. He even let me crash on the common room couch and snuck me in several times afterward to hang out and talk. Your name or blood status meant absolutely nothing to him and that was beautiful." Luna held his hand comfortingly, letting him know how strong he was to share his story.</p><p>Cho let out a laugh, "Besides Quidditch, his favorite hobby was helping people." No one could argue that.</p><p>---</p><p>Not long after Cedric's celebration, the school year was over. Olive did wonderfully on all her assessments but didn't even remember taking them. She was glad that the other schools were leaving though; Fleur was getting really clingy to Cho and always wanted to talk but Cho wasn't ready to jump into another relationship. She wasn't the only one who was ready to get back to their old ways. Ron was the happiest Olive had seen him in weeks when Hermione finally said goodbye to Krum.</p><p>"Thank Godric, that dirty scoundrel finally has to stop staring at her all the time," he whispered to Olive. She laughed with him. Watching Krum and Hermione say goodbye was literally painful to watch because neither of them were excellent with romance or words.</p><p>"I have to go save her," Olive half-whined. "No one should have to watch this; it's horrendous."</p><p>Walking up to the awkward couple, Olive was prepared to pry Hermione away but Angelina was already on it. </p><p>"HERMIONE!" Angelina was practically running to get her attention. "'Mione, I need your help. You have to come, quick! Sorry Viktor, you need to hurry this up." Taking to not-so-subtle queue, he kissed her cheek and walked away.</p><p>"He is really..." Olive wanted to say something not very nice, but once again Angelina was reading her mind.</p><p>"Awkward? Too old? Uncomfortable? Brooding? Slightly scary? Not good enough for our girl?" Angelina continued to offer several less appropriate character flaws. </p><p>"You took the words right out of my mouth," Olive giggled.</p><p>Hermione defended him: "He's not that bad, but I don't think we are going to continue dating."</p><p>"Thank goodness that adult doesn't want to date the child anymore," Olive muttered, apparently much louder than she thought because Ron, who was right behind her, cheered in response.</p><p>"SEE?! DO YOU SEE, HERMIONE!?" He exclaimed, "I am not the only one who thought it was weird!" </p><p>"Oh hush, Ron! You just hated him for no reason!"</p><p>Angelina and Olive locked knowing eyes; there was definitely a reason but both of them were far too stubborn to admit their feelings nows.</p><p>"He was WAY too old! You are fifteen and he is eighteen! It's fucking weird!"</p><p>"Language, Ronald!"</p><p>"Oh please, Hermione! You swear like a sailor whenever you please!"</p><p>"I do not! Only when necessary. You just infuriate me!"</p><p>They stormed off in separate directions, apparently getting into a conversation with Harry.</p><p>"They are painfully in love," Olive commented.</p><p>"And everyone knows it but them," Angelina concluded. "I'll leave you two to talk or whatever." She winked and wandered over to Fred, who was deep into a boisterous conversation with Lee and Ginny.</p><p>Olive was confused but after looking around the crowd she was standing in, she realized who she was talking about: George.</p><p>"Hello," she said plainly. She was so confused about where they stood and didn't have the heart to hash it out then and there. </p><p>"Hey, um mum sent an owl sending her condolences for Cho and the Diggory family. Just thought you'd want to know," George said. Although his energy was as lively as ever, the dark circles under his piercing eyes said differently.</p><p>"I'll let Cho know," she started to ask the question before she forgot that they were in a strange friend limbo. "Having you been sleeping okay?" Mothering the Weasley boys was a hobby of hers, even if they weren't quite on speaking terms.</p><p>"No," he answered honestly. "Fred and I used to give Diggory a lot of shit. All fun and games, I swear, but I feel awful for never telling him how important he was to us."</p><p>"Me too," she agreed. "I mean, we just never had much one-on-one time but he was a wonderful boyfriend to my best friend and always kind to me."</p><p>He nodded, "He liked you a lot. He once said that he was initially scared that you would hate him. He saw how protective you were over Cho."</p><p>"I protect my people, it's sort of my thing."</p><p>He nodded and chuckled, "We know and we are thankful. See you at the station."</p><p>---</p><p>"Hey 'Mione, can I ask you something?" Olive whispered. Harry and Ron had fallen asleep together. It was adorable and they would kill her for saying so, but they were snuggled up together under a blanket that Olive brought.</p><p>"Anything," she nodded as she looked up from their summer holiday work. She never stopped learning, that Hermione.</p><p>"Would it be wrong to get in a relationship with someone who isn't someone else?"</p><p>"Wow, could you be any more cryptic?" She said, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Yes, but I won't be. I like two people, but only kind of and both relationships are very complicated."</p><p>"Oh, you mean George and Lee?"</p><p>"No.... maybe."</p><p>"What does your heart what, love?"</p><p>"To not hurt either of them! I need to clear some air between me and George if something was to hypothetically happen there and apparently Lee likes me but I don't know if I want to date him or just be friends. The lines between friendship and something more get blurred when both boys are naturally so flirty."</p><p>"It's a Weasley thing," Hermione said to herself wistfully. Olive chose not to comment but silently celebrated in her head.</p><p>---</p><p>After their little chat, Hermione allowed herself to drift to sleep too. It was quite a long train ride and no one had slept well in weeks. Olive was about to pick up a book when Seamus came barreling down the corridor.</p><p>"LIV! OLIVE!" He shouted as he approached their door. Harry began to stir because he is a really light sleeper, so she stepped out of their compartment. </p><p>"Shhh! People are sleeping, Seamus!" She scolded.</p><p>"I don't give a fuck!" One of the trolley ladies gave him a stern glare. "Sorry, ma'am."</p><p>"Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Better than okay, you have to come with me!" He dragged her by the hand to his compartment that he shared with Neville, Dean, and Luna.</p><p>"Hey Liv," Dean greeted her. "Sorry he is being dramatic."</p><p>"Look at what Dean gave me!" Seamus handed Olive a leather-bound book of beautiful artwork.</p><p>"It's stunning," she complimented Dean.</p><p>"There is more to it though," Seamus bragged. "Each piece of art was done at our weekly dates. He saved each piece and wrote a journal entry about the date and bound it for me to take home so he is always a part of me."</p><p>"Wow, how romantic!" Olive gushed. Dean blushed at the attention.</p><p>"Thank you," he responded sheepishly. "I wanted to give him something he could have forever."</p><p>After a lot more "oohs" and "awws", Olive walked back to her compartment to find Ron and Hermione curled up and Harry smirking at them over his book.</p><p>"Those two," was all he said as he rolled his eyes.</p><p>---</p><p>Olive watched as the station appeared out of the window and realized it would be another 3 months or so before she would see most of her friends again.</p><p>"Write to me okay?" Hermione instructed.</p><p>"And me!" Cho added. Luna nodded in agreement.</p><p>"I'll try to be in touch once a week because Godric knows Ron and Harry won't," Olive replied. "All of you better write too though. We hardly talked at all last summer!"</p><p>Cho smiled wistfully, "Keep me posted on your boy situation. I have nothing else besides homework going on this summer." Apparently, more people knew that Olive was aware of.</p><p>"Will do," Olive promised. In a blink of an eye, she was back on Platform 9 3/4.</p><p>'What a year,' she thought to herself as she squeezed in between Ginny and Ron in the Weasley's car on their way back to The Burrow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>